Time to be Your 21
by angeliclin
Summary: Serena wished with all her heart that she didn't fall for the one and only Darien. What makes matter worse is that he's her roommate and is in a serious relationship.
1. Unrequited Love

Staring longingly out the window of the fourth floor apartment, she saw Darien open the car door of his sleek black BMW for his beautiful girlfriend, Beryl. Donned in a short, tight red halter dress, and wearing excess makeup, Jewel gave Darien a smile, making Serena cringe at the very sight. Every time they went out, she couldn't help, but feel her heart shattering into a million pieces as she watched them depart. However, she was unable to remove herself from the view, as hard as she tried. Seeing Beryl wave to her, Serena waved back, while giving her a meek smile. Moving quickly away from the window, she placed her back against the hard surface of the wall, embarrassed to have been caught spying on the couple by her enemy. When she heard the door close and the car pull away into the night, she slid down against the wall, tears cascading down her delicate face.

* * *

"Hey Meatball Head!" Darien greeted her the next morning in the kitchen. He was whistling a happy tune, unknowingly driving Serena in a more depressed mood than she was in when she first woke up. Serena decided that it was the most annoying sound she ever heard.

She slowly looked up at him, briefly absorbing his strong, handsome face. Straightening her back, which was killing her since she cried herself to sleep on the floor the night before, she spewed, "I told you to stop calling me that years ago Darien. How would you like it if I called you names you…you _baka_!" She stared at him, her eyes threatening retaliation if he dared to respond with some hurtful comment. Didn't he cause her enough pain?

"Touché! I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. What happened, did you get another bad grade on a test?" he asked, unable to resist mentioning the sour topic to his roommate. He couldn't explain it, but he loved getting a rise of out the spitfire in front of him. It was quite entertaining in his eyes to see the blond female turn red and yell rude remarks at the top of her lungs.

Throwing him a death glare, she quickly stood up, slamming the cup of orange juice onto the wooden table for emphasis. The liquid splattered onto the table and floor, barely missing hitting Darien. Then she stormed towards her room, throwing her door close as loud and violent as she could. Who was he to make fun of her and her grades! She couldn't help it if she wasn't as smart as Ami or any of her other friends for that matter.

Standing still from shock, Darien couldn't believe Serena's reaction. He never seen her so upset from a little comment he made. He had said worst things to her that made her respond back with biting words, but this was the first time he saw her storm out without throwing a comeback remark. Walking cautiously towards her door, he knocked softly, listening for any sounds to reveal how Serena was feeling. "Serena…" he asked hesitantly, not looking forward to the confrontation. The only sound he heard was the chirping of the birds outside the windowsill. Shaking his head, he headed out for his morning run, hoping that Serena would cool down by the time he returned.

The clicking sound of the front door closing brought relief to Serena. Reaching for the cell phone in her purse, she pressed number one on her speed dial. After she hung up, she quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a pink shirt and a white shorts. Looking into the mirror, she glanced at the gloomy face staring back at her. She swept her hair into a high ponytail and put on tennis shoes before leaving the apartment. Before she knew it, she stood outside the arcade with many random impeding thoughts in her head. Entering, she walked slowly to a booth and took a seat, waiting for her friend to join her.

"Hey Serena!" exclaimed Andrew with a smile.

Serena plastered on a smile at the sound of his cheerful voice.

"How's it going?" asked Andrew a few minutes later as he placed a sundae on the table. He started working on making one of his favorite and regular customers a sundae as soon as she entered his parents' establishment.

Not wanting to be pounded with questions if she told him the truth, she shrugged, "You know, same old same old. You?" She hoped the drama class she took last semester made her joyful facade believable.

"The usual." He took a seat across from her. "It's been pretty quiet today, but hopefully business will pick up in the afternoon."

"So who are you meeting here today? The rest of the girls?" Andrew queried, running his hand through his hair. He was use to seeing Serena with her four closest companions and every once in a while another girl with red, wavy shoulder length hair.

Regret entered Serena's eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it surfaced. She wished that she could go back in time when she had a crush on the handsome person in front of her but that was a long time ago before… She pushed the thought in the back of her mind before she could complete the depressingly horrific memory. "No, just one of the girls today," supplying Andrew with another smile, hoping that the person she called would arrive soon so she wouldn't have to endure a conversation she wasn't in the mood for as much as she had come to love Andrew like an older brother.

Casting a sideway glance at the glass door, she noticed her long awaited friend stride towards her. Looking in the same direction Serena did, Andrew moved out of his seat before stating with a wink, "I'll let you two girls catch up on some gossip."

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Rei slid in where Andrew sat. "What makes you think that all we do is gossip? We could be talking about creating a revolution that will make the earth a better place for mankind." She threw him daggers with her intense eyes.

Raising his hand in submission, "I give up. I was just trying to make a comment before making an exit. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear." He never could understand women and their erratic behavior. The two female friends were no exception.

"Well, if you're really sorry, you could join our cause by dressing up as Sailor V and passing out fliers about ending wars," Serena suggested, reaching into her purse to retrieve a nonexistent flier. She suppressed the smile threatening to form on her lips. Luckily for her, she noticed the mischievous sparkle in her raven-haired friend, not missing a beat in playing along.

"Wh-What?" Andrew's face scrunched up in shock as he began backpedaling away from the two teenagers, almost bumping into a nearby table. "Unfortunately, I have to work to pay my way through college. It's the plight of a poor college student." What man in his right man would ever dress up as Sailor V or any female? Did he give them any indication that he would ever do such a thing, no matter the cause?

Unable to hold their laughter, Rei and Serena bent over laughing and pointing at a shocked Andrew. Before leaving them, he threw them a towel he had in his back pocket. "You girls are evil," he pouted, feigning sadness. "Picking on a poor, innocent victim. I'm going to go before you play another cruel practical joke on me." He couldn't believe how susceptible he was to fall for such an obvious prank. Fortunately for the girls, he wasn't the vengeful type, although the thought of spitting in their food the next time they ordered briefly entered his mind.

"I would believe you if your lips weren't curling up into a smile, Andrew. But I guess we forgive you for being so gullible and overdramatic," winked Serena, smiling genuinely for the first time all day before giving Rei a high five. God, it was fun teasing him. She didn't know why the bantering between her and Darien couldn't be as playful as it was between her and Andrew. Cursing herself for even thinking of that twit, she tried to banish all thoughts of Darien from her mind.

"So Serena, what's wrong? I rushed here as soon as I could," she waited patiently, looking worried about her crestfallen friend. Even though Serena was able to fool Andrew, Rei knew that underneath the happy-go-lucky façade, she was hurting inside.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted some company while visiting our favorite hangout," Serena lied, knowing that her friend wouldn't fall for it.

Leaning in, Rei admonished, "That's bull and you know it. Now I want to know what's wrong and I won't stop probing until you tell me." Softening her voice at the sight of tears evading crystal blue eyes, "Serena, what's wrong?" she repeated gently. Although it was slightly selfish, she couldn't help but feel honored that Serena called her and not the other girls.

Looking away at the concerned face, she looked down at her folded hands. "Like I said before, nothing's wrong unless you count the fact that I'm such a pathetic weakling." Furiously wiping away the tears that escaped, she continued shakily, "Why do I have to get so emotional over a person who hardly recognizes that I even exist?"

"Serena," Rei walked and sat next to her golden haired friend. "We can't control who we like or love. Besides, Darien notices you." The frown on Serena's lips deepened. In an attempt to lift up the depressed girl's feelings, she hesitantly teased, "How could he not when you're such a klutz and a crybaby."

Normally Serena would adamantly deny those insults and scream at Rei relentlessly, but she didn't have the mental strength to do so. It was also obvious that Rei wanted to lift her spirits in a unique method. "Yeah, he sees me as a little sister that he enjoys picking on when he's not too busy spending time with his gorgeous girlfriend." Realizing that this is not the place to have a private conversation, she wiped her face once more. "Do you mind talking about this somewhere else?"

Shaking her head from side to side, Rei followed Serena. The untouched, liquefying sundae was forgotten. Walking silently, they found themselves in front of the park. Finding an empty seat on a bench, they continued their discussion. The blonde relayed what happened earlier that day and the previous night.

"Look, maybe the best thing is to do right now is try to avoid your roommate as much as possible, until you can control your emotions." Placing a hand on her friend's arm, she added gently, "Maybe the best thing to do is try to find someone else. I know that it's hard, but the only way to get over someone is by finding someone else. I'm sure one of the other girls or I know someone you could date."

The mention of her other friends made Serena feel guilty. She hadn't confessed her feelings for Darien to anyone else besides Rei. Hell, it took Serena months before she admitted her emotions to herself. Serena couldn't help but find it vaguely amusing that she turned to Rei, her number two sparring partner.

"I'm not so sure about that," Serena sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "I don't think I'm ready to date yet." _Besides_, thought Serena, _am I that pathetic and desperate that I need to be set up on blind dates by my friends_?

Rei squeezed Serena's arm, showing her understanding, but nudged, "I honestly think that it's for the best. You're sixteen. This is the time where you should be dating instead of staying home waiting while others are dating."

Serena knew by others, Rei meant Darien, but she didn't know if she had the courage to date. Before she had a chance to kindly refuse her friend once more, she noticed a tall, masculine figure approaching them a few meters away. She felt her muscle go taut. Standing up abruptly, she gave Rei a tentative look. "I'll consider it. Thanks for the talk. Sorry, but I got to go," she mumbled quickly before running away.

Feeling her heart pound erratically against her chest, she quickened her pace. She needed to escape. Run. She foolishly hoped that somehow he didn't see her. Didn't see the slumped figure sitting on the bench. Within a few moments, she felt a familiar hand grasping hers.

The immediate contact of his warm flesh on her skin caused her petite body to flush. Unable to look into his eyes and frustrated that she had little control over her body whenever he was near, she furiously pulled her body forward. When that failed, she tried twisting her hand free, but nothing seemed to work. It was only then did she realize it was useless trying to flee from the scene and beyond pointless attempting to ignore the intense gaze directed towards her as she defiantly stared in the opposite direction.

Amused by her determination and stubbornness, his lips curved into a subtle smile, but his eyes darkened with concern. He desperately wanted to ask her what was wrong, but feared that she would respond negatively towards his futile attempt at discovering what plagued her. Instead, he pulled her into a strong embrace. At first she weakly tried to shove him off of her, but quickly crumpled as she began to sob silently. Noticing her downward descent, he was able to stop her from falling. Only when he scooped her up into her arms did she press her face against his lean chest, thoroughly damping his already moist shirt. Carrying her carefully in his arms, he walked to their apartment. When he finally looked down at his cargo, clear blue eyes were fluttering close.

About fifteen minutes later and struggling to open the door while carrying someone, he gently tucked Serena into bed. The crease in his forehead lessened as the tears stopped and he heard her breathing softly. He quietly pulled the door closed, leaving a small opening to ensure he was able to hear her if she needed anything.

Although it was still early, Darien collapsed onto the soft chocolate leather couch. He reached for the remote and turned on the television, lowering the volume to ensure he wouldn't accidentally interrupt Serena's slumber. Carelessly flipping through the channels, his mind wandered back to Serena. He couldn't help but contemplate what caused her to react un-Serena like. She was usually annoyingly cheerful with a positive outlook on life and people. It baffled his mind that something or someone wounded her deeply. Clenching his fist, he promised that if someone hurt her, he would confront that person to ensure that there wouldn't be a repeat performance. No one was going to injure her on his watch.

* * *

The next morning, Serena delicately cracked the bedroom door opened. Peering out, she tiredly made her way into the kitchen when she didn't see Darien. Upon getting the necessary items to make her breakfast, her stomach growled loudly. Cursing under her breath, she continued with her task. As she turned to retrieve a bowl from the cabinet, she stumbled into a firm body of the person who had awoken from the location on the couch. Without uttering a sound, she sidestepped past him and gathered a bowl and spoon. Placing the items on the table, she poured the milk and then dumped some cereal into the bowl.

"You know," Darien began teasingly, "you're suppose to pour the cereal in first and then the milk."

"But my way allows me to gradually add more cereal otherwise it would get soggy quicker," she mumbled with her mouth full, unaware of a trail of milk dripping down her chin.

"Not if you eat as fast as you normally do," he laughed.

Grumbling, she retorted, "If I wasn't so hungry, I would wipe that smile off your smug face." Ironically, at the same moment she finally felt the cold liquid trailing down her face. She wiped away the milk before continuing. "And by the way, don't sneak up on me like that ever again. You could give me a heart attack," she pointed her finger accusingly at him. She poured more cereal into her bowl.

She smiled contently after devouring the rest of the content hastily. Lifting her head, she watched him struggle internally, as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if he should.

Running a hand through his hair nervously, he stated seriously, "Listen…if you ever need a listening ear, I'm here for you." Feeling self-conscious, he shrugged, waiting for her response.

"Thanks," Serena replied, momentarily looking into his concerned eyes before standing up to wash the dishes. As much as she appreciated his concern, it further discombobulated her feelings for him.

Darien watched dishearteningly as his roommate retracted back to her hiding place. Although they weren't close, Darien couldn't help, but feel a little hurt by Serena's unwillingness to share her troubles with him. Sighing disconcertingly, he went to find something to eat.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Both individuals pretended as if today was another ordinary day.

* * *

Beryl glimpsed at herself in front of the living room mirror. She was delighted that she was back to dressing and looking like her normal self. When she and Darien celebrated their anniversary the previous week, her well-intentioned friends gave her a _sexy_ makeover. Instead of kindly refusing their offer, she grudgingly submitted to their request and was their human size Barbie doll. How she was able to let Darien see her dressed ridiculously provocative, let alone spend the entire evening with her without mockery, was beyond her.

Her lips curved upwards as she remembered seeing the surprised look hidden beneath twinkling eyes, which she wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that they were in a two-year relationship and had been friends a year prior. She knew he deeply valued a person's inner beauty, however, being a loyal and endearing boyfriend, he told her she looked beautiful nonetheless.

Noticing the grin on her face, Darien implored, "What are you thinking about?" as he approached Beryl. He tucked a rich red tendril behind her ear before intertwining his hand with hers.

Unwilling and slightly flustered that she was thinking of the person before her, she dismissed his question casually. "Oh, nothing in particular. Just random thoughts."

Nodding his head in understanding, he asked, "Ready to head out?"

Widening her smile, she quipped, "Always."

He grabbed his jacket laying on the couch before holding the door open for her.

_

* * *

_ _One month later_

"How 'bout a roommate's night in?" Darien suggested. "It feels like an eternality since I had the chance to relax and enjoy life." He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the couch. "It's great to have midterms over and done with. Now my teachers can go back to making my life somewhat less miserable."

"Wow! I never thought I would hear the day the one and only Darien, King of Nerds, say anything negative about school," Serena taunted. "Where's my camera? I should document this historic day." Her eyes mockingly searched for the equipment.

"If I'm the King of Nerds, then you're the Queen of Klutzy Dorks," he countered, a hint of amusement resonating in his voice.

"Are you jealous of my natural ability to fall at any given time and place?" she reproved, without any heat. Fortunately, ever since that _incident_, their sometimes vicious banter were now usually replaced with playfulness.

"No, I like being able to walk straight and tall without stumbling, running into _people_, and hurting myself." Then added as an afterthought. " Or others for that matter." He waved his hands dismissively. "Anyways, stop changing topics. You haven't answered my question."

Serena remained silent. Aware that she was about to make up some excuse, he goaded, "We'll order whatever food you want. It's on me. So yes or no on the movie slash pig out on junk food night?"

It was obvious she wouldn't be able to find a valid excuse to get out of this roommate bonding pastime. "Only if I get to choose the movie," she persuaded with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Wait a minute," he disputed. "I'm already letting you choose the food and I graciously offered to pay for it and in return you want me to let you choose the movie also? Now, how is that fair?" He lips turned into an irresistible pout.

Not falling for his ploy, she crossed her arms. "In that case Darien, you enjoy a night out with just you and your ego."

Throwing up his hands in defeat, he stood up. "You win. Let's go to the video store."

Directing a smug gaze towards Darien, Serena skipped out of the apartment. Darien shook his head in defeat and amusement at how easily she was able to get her way.

They later returned with two movies, a medium supreme pizza, a liter of Pepsi, a gallon of butter pecan ice cream, sour cream and onion chips, a bag of cookies, and two bars of snickers.

"How is it medically possible that someone of your stature can consume an enormous amount of food without gaining any weight?" he asked her quizzically. His gaze fell on her face and wandered down her body, completely baffled by Serena's high metabolism.

"It runs in the family with the exception of my father," she informed him, flushing profusely at his innocent observation. Her words brought back memories and emotions that she constantly tried to contain. Casting her eyes downwardly, she suppressed the tears that were threatening to escape.

Darien flinched inwardly, aware of the painful topic he indirectly brought up.

Changing topics, Darien placed the various contents onto the living room table while politely asking, "Which movie do you want to watch first?"

He heard her reply from where she was in the kitchen as he placed the dvd into the dvd player and turned on the television. The sweet smell of buttery popcorn and crackling, popping noises filled the apartment. Serena soon returned carrying two cups and a large bowl of popcorn. Sitting on the carpet with their backs against the couch, he fast-forwarded the commercials to the beginning scene of the first movie. Time seemed to whiz by for Serena who had a difficult time focusing on both movies when Darien fell asleep on her shoulder halfway through the first film. His head nestled on her left shoulder. She was thankful that she no longer cared for Darien as anything more than a friend. Although it took her six weeks, she finally moved on with the help of her friends.

A sharp numbing pain on her shoulder as the ending credits rolled up the scene brought her out of her thoughts. Not having the heart to wake him, she unconsciously bit her lips in contemplation. She studied him, wondering if she should wake him so her entire body wouldn't turn numb as well. As if he sensed her thoughts, his midnight blue eyes opened. He turned his head towards her face. When they both noticed how close in proximity their lips were, both stared at the other, unable to move.

Clearing her throat, Serena suggested, "Maybe we should clean this mess up tomorrow. I'm exhausted." She pushed herself off the carpet and massaged her sore shoulder.

Realizing that he was the reason she had a sore shoulder, he gave her an apologetic nod. Then he expressed, "Sorry about falling asleep during the movie."

"It's alright. After all, I did choose two chick flicks. Sorry. I love movies as much as I love comic books. I tend to forget…" she started, but amended when Darien raised an eyebrow, "I disregard the fact that not everyone has the same interest in movies as I do."

"I guess we just have to watch an action film filled with blood and gore and a horror film the next time we have a movie night," he said pleasantly, noticing that Serena's study sessions with Amy improved her vocabulary.

Unsuccessfully trying to hide her repulsion at bloody movies, she stuttered, "Nothing too bloody or scary though, if you don't mind."

"Or else you might have nightmares?" he teasingly laughed, his midnight blue eyes filled with mirth.

She glared at him impertinently. "The only nightmares I have are the ones where you make appearances," she winked wickedly as Darien made a gesture as if he was stabbed in the heart.

Rolling her eyes at him, she said with warmth, "Thanks for tonight," and strolled away.


	2. Unsuspected Surprises

Darien watched Serena scuttle around the kitchen with amusement. He wondered what recently propelled her to acquire this new pastime. When he offered to help her, she politely declined, stating that she wanted to cook an entire meal on her own. Besides, she added slightly entertained, his horrendous cooking was what compelled her to search for recipes in the first place and he would only be in the way. Seeing the glint leave his eyes at her comment, she divulged he would be more helpful by tasting her concoctions. So he obliged, not having the heart to voice his fear of being her guinea pig.

Peeling and chopping clamor was heard as Darien worked on his lab report on the kitchen table. Every so often he raised his head to check on her progress.

Minutes tickled by at an abnormally slow pace. Unable to concentrate on his assignment, Darien pushed the writing tablet away from him, leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand. "So what are you cooking?" he asked curiously.

"One of my favorite dishes – chicken adobo." Preoccupied with the task at hand, Serena turned on the electric stove, placing the chicken pieces in the saucepan without looking back at Darien. She added the minced garlic she chopped earlier along with salt, peppercorn, soy sauce, vinegar and bay leaves.

"It was a dish one of my history classmates made to accompany her presentation on the Philippines." The memory of the delectable dish and the smell of the ingredients blending together caused her to lick her lips. "For some strange reason, I had the hugest craving for it today. So I searched for the recipe online."

Letting the pot simmer, she glided to the drying rack. Then she took a pot and filled it with a cup of rice, rinsing the rice twice before adding water and setting it in the rice cooker. Taking a seat across from Darien after looking at the clock, she returned his gaze when he didn't respond to her comment. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" She raised a hand self-consciously to her face.

Shaking his head from side to side, he answered honestly. "I never thought that I would see you do anything in the kitchen besides eat."

"You should never assume anything," she shrugged. "At least that's what Ami always says."

Soon, a tangy smell invaded Darien's senses. His mouth watered in anticipation of the food. Maybe the food won't be so bad he hoped. "How is Ami doing? And the rest of the girls?" The time he spent at Crown Arcade in the past few weeks has decreased.

"They're fine. Ami's still spends most of her free time in the library," she stated with admiration. "I don't know how she can stand being in a place that's so quiet, let alone stay awake while reading thick volumes of intellectual books. I don't know about you, but the library gives me the creeps," her shiver emphasized her distaste for the building.

"I do prefer studying here," he agreed.

"Rei has been obnoxiously happy ever since she started dating Chad, this guy who recently started working at her grandfather's temple. I swear, if I hear one more thing about Chad I'm going to knock her upside the head." Darien stifled a laugh as the image of the girl towering before him slapping the back of her friend's head unexpectedly flashed before him.

"And Mina has been trying to play matchmaker again. I swear, she has this insane notion that she's a female version of Cupid. Not a good sign if you ask me." Feeling the wisps of hair fall across her face, she untied her mane and swept her golden locks in a tight ponytail, securing it with a black hair tie.

"To make matters worse, Lita has succumbed to Mina's persistent attempt to _help_ Lita get Andrew to notice her," she babbled on, not leaving a gap for Darien to respond, not that he was planning on doing so. "Although, I have to admit, better her than me." Serena let out a frustrated sigh. Luckily, she was able to talk the girls out of following through with Rei's idea of finding Serena a replacement for Darien. Sometimes she wondered if Rei and Mina were the same wavelength when it came to the love department.

"But Andrew has Reika," Darien argued, unable to comprehend why someone would continue to pursue an unavailable man.

"That's what I repeatedly tried to tell Lita and Mina, but you know how some people get when they have a silly idea in their head," she commented, exasperation evident in her voice. She may have liked Darien, but she would never pursue him if he wasn't single.

Darien frowned. _Girls._ They can be unbelievably annoying, flighty, and petty, regardless of their age. "I'm glad I have Beryl," he voiced, more to himself. His girlfriend wasn't irrational and emotional like most of the females he encountered. Her gentle nature and personality won his heart.

Serena nodded absentmindedly. Rising from her seat, she checked on the food before resuming her position. "How's Beryl doing? Is she enjoying her semester at her new school?"

"Transferring from a junior college to a four year university is something she's adjusting to. That along with working part time keeps her pretty occupied recently so I haven't had as much time to spend with her as I would like to, but she's seems to love her new school," he heaved a sigh, unaware of Serena's body turning stiff.

"I'm sure things will go back to normal soon, once she gets adjusted to her coursework and balancing her time accordingly." Darien raised a surprised brow at the maturity of her response. "But school can be such a pain if you ask me." Now that was the Serena he knew.

Causally changing topics, she asked, "Have you decided on what you're going to get Andrew for his twenty-first birthday?"

"Not yet," he admitted. "I've known Andrew practically my entire life. After all this time, I've run into a dead end. I've given him almost every gift imaginable. Maybe I'll get him a gift certificate or give him some cash."

"But that's so impersonal," Serena admonished, her eyes furrowed together in deep thought. A moment later, she clapped her hands and chirped happily, "I know, we'll go shopping for his birthday present tomorrow. We'll kill two birds with one stone since I haven't gotten him his gift yet either."

"Kill me now," he muttered softly. Shopping was not a pastime he enjoyed, especially at a mall.

"Did you just say something?" Serena lifted a brow in question.

"Umm…" Darien started, only to be interrupted by Serena's threatening glare. "Don't you dare try to find a way out of getting your best friend a worthy gift."

"Well, you see," he responded, distressed. "I have this lab report and a term paper to write."

"Nonsense. We're going shopping tomorrow and that's final," she announced, placing a hand on her hip. "You'll have plenty of time to work on them tonight and tomorrow."

"In that case, I better get back to this lab report." Knowing Serena, she'll drag him into every damn store in the mall to find the _perfect_ gift. The food court would most likely distract her, extending their stay at the last place he would like to be at. Too bad he didn't have plans with Jewel the following day.

Satisfied, Serena watched Darien pick up his pen, scribbling away. His chiseled jaw was clamped shut, just like she liked it she mused.

Ten minutes later, Darien treaded softly to the pot, lifting its lid while Serena was preoccupied with the gathering objects from the adjacent cabinet. Taking the wooden spoon, he reached for a piece of chicken. Before he could pluck it into his mouth, he felt a soft hand snatch the tender piece of chicken away from him. Darien moaned in protest as the morsel entered another person's lips.

"Mmm…" Serena purred, smiling wickedly. "All it needs is an extra dash of pepper," she stated out audibly.

Darien subtly extended his hand towards the boiling pot as Serena reached for the peppershaker to the right of her. "Ouch," he cried, yanking his hand back after a hard slap.

"Aww…did I wound you?" A smirk tugging the corners of her pink lips betrayed her innocent query. Dashing some pepper into the mixture, she stirred the contents with a stainless steel cooking spoon.

"I thought you said I could be your taste tester." He stuck out his bottom lip, a common habit he found he displayed around his headstrong roommate.

"Only after I finish cooking," she quipped, unfazed by his rare, immature pout. "And as you can see, I'm still preparing dinner." Opening the stove, she peeked in, poking the contents with a fork. "Besides, shouldn't you be working on your lab report?" she reprimanded. "I don't want to hear you complaining tomorrow that you have too much work to do when the real reason was that you're distracted yourself."

"Everyone needs a break every now and then." He leaned against the counter, continuing to watch the amateur chef prepare dinner. "You should know, you take enough of them," he rebuked.

Ignoring his last comment, she stated, "You've only been working for about five minutes."

"Ten," he corrected her, scoffing.

"Okay, ten minutes. And I thought I was bad. Go and take a short break elsewhere before getting back to work. I don't have time to watch you like a hawk," she scowled. _Not since I got over you_ Serena reluctantly admitted to herself.

"Fine," he huffed loudly. He gathered his belonging and walked to the living room. Who would have thought that Serena of all people was 'encouraging' him to focus on his schoolwork! "And I don't want to hear any television being turned on for more than five minutes either," Serena's voice traveled from the kitchen.

"Yes mother," he chided, in a child-like voice.

* * *

"Hurry up Darien," Serena yelled. Darien couldn't help but feel old compared to the youth before him. He wondered if he was as energetic at her age as he followed the retreating figure into what seemed like the hundredth store. It wouldn't have been so bad he admitted to himself if his stomach hadn't felt so queasy from the meal the night before.

"_Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Serena, shocked. Slapping her hand over her forehead, she berated herself. "I can't believe I forgot to push the cook tab down on the rice cooker. Stupid, stupid, stupid," she cried. _

"_Don't worry about it Serena." Darien walked over, accidentally brushing his arms against Serena's back as he casually reached over her, pushing the tab before setting the table. Serena felt her body heat at his touch and Darien looked indifferently at the kitchen wall. An awkward silence fell between them at the innocent contact. _

_When the entire ordeal with the rice was resolved and cooked, the two individuals sat at the table and began eating. Serena watched nervously as Darien placed a piece of chicken in his mouth. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead, threatening to trickle down. Darien quickly recovered from the burning sensation in his throat._

"_So, how does the food taste?" Serena asked with hopeful expectancy. _

_Taking a long sip of water, he managed to state, "It's very…very tasty and…" he trailed off._

"_And?" she encouraged him to continue._

"_And I can definitely get use to this," he concluded, regretting his comment as soon as it came out. He didn't know if his taste buds could endure any more of her cooking if the outcome would be similar to tonight's. _

"_Great! I already have a few other recipes I can't wait to try out." Smiling proudly, she took a bite herself, nearly choking at the same fiery taste in her mouth. Covering her lips with a napkin, Serena tried to recover from her unbecoming reaction to her own cooking. "Yum. Spicy, just how I like it." Why did I have to add even more pepper at the last minute thought Serena. Because you foolishly burnt your tongue and couldn't taste the food properly she answered feebly._

Now he remembered that he planned to take some medicine for his stomach before leaving for this excursion. Unfortunately, Serena's impatient nature didn't allow him to tend to his stomach pains.

Glancing around the store, he noticed they were in a specialty shop that sold various forms of trinkets, frames, and wedding gifts, amongst other items. He looked at a small sign that read, "Give a personalized gift that will become a treasured keepsake because of your thoughtfulness, and heartfelt words. For all of life's celebrations, you'll find the perfect gift at Things Remembered."

Standing by Serena, he argued, "Serena, do you honestly think I would ever buy a gift from this store and for Andrew of all people?" His eyes were filled with disbelief.

Her smile dropped. "But don't you absolutely adore the beautiful treasures in this store." She picked up a heart shaped jewelry box and she raised it towards Darien. "For example, this box is exquisite." Darien wasn't surprised that Serena chose that gift. The lid was adorned with smaller, elaborate heart embellishments and lavish Swarovski crystals accents, while the sides were lined with delicate leaves. It seemed to match her feminine persona impeccably. "Plus, you can get any item in this store personalized." Her finger pointed to the heart engraving plate centered in the middle of the lid.

"No guy in his right mind would get another guy a gift from this store." He crossed his arms abruptly and deepened his voice, "It's unmanly." He puffed out his chest for emphasis.

Instead of laughing outright from his need to proclaim his masculinity, she gave him a helpless shrug. "I guess your right." She hated to admit it. "Now that I think about it, Andrew probably wouldn't want a gift from this store at all." Reluctantly setting the jewelry box down, she stalked out of the store with Darien in eager pursuit.

By the time they both finally found Andrew a gift, their legs and feet were sore from the tremendous amount of walking. But even Darien had to admit the day was worthwhile. He found a gift that he knew Andrew would like with Serena's help.

* * *

"I can't believe it. Are you sure you're not mistaken Rei?" Ami's face scrunched in horror. The color in her face was drained, leaving her looking like a ghost. Her usual calm, collective manner was replaced with trepidation and uneasiness. Losing her appetite, she was unable to finish the small bag of baby carrots she packed for lunch. Even the large grin plastered on Serena's face as she took a large bit of the delicious chocolate chip cookie, savoring the taste of her favorite junk food, couldn't lift Ami's spirit.

"Trust me, I overheard Seiya mention it to Yaten. As senior class president, he helped tally the votes." Finishing the turkey sandwich she held in her hands, Rei's eyes shifted to observe Serena's demeanor at the mention of a particular male specimen. Not noticing a change, she returned her steady gaze towards Ami.

"You know Ami, you should be flattered that you were nominated." Rei continued, a small smile playing on her lips, "Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your place? I can see them sharpening their weapons as we speak."

Frowning, Ami shook her head, unable to comprehend the news. Never in all her life did she imagine that she would be nominated for prom queen. It had to be a terrible mistake, one where she would wake up from to find that this was all a nightmare. _It had to be a dream_ she kept rationalizing to herself.

"Ami, Rei's right. You should be honored." Serena said softly. "I know you hate being the focus of attention, but you can prove to everyone that you don't have to be popular to win." Rei bumped her shoulders against Serena for insinuating that Ami wasn't popular. Returning the favor, Serena responded, "You know what I mean. You give hope to the average girl." Ami raised her eyebrows and gave Serena a look but otherwise remained silent, biting her bottom lips, deep in thought.

"So, are you going to accept the nomination?" Mina asked with uncontrollable excitement. She couldn't wait to break the news to Lita, the only one in their group who had second period lunch.

"I'll…I'll have to think about it," mumbled the prom nominated girl, frowning at her current predicament. Desperate to change subjects, Ami informed her friends, "Unfortunately, I won't be able to make it to Andrew's birthday party. My parents are taking me to visit two of the universities I was just accepted to."

Mina couldn't help hold back a smile at how obvious the intellectual of the group shift topics. "Thanks for reminding me Ami. Lita told me to tell all of you that she won't be able to make it either. The culinary club has a competition down in San Diego. Are you going Serena?"

"Of course," Serena confirmed. Andrew was like her older brother who she adored.

"I guess that leaves you," she turned to Rei, "and Serena since I have an audition the same day."

"Too bad you won't be able to play matchmaker." Serena was relieved although she had to admit that Lita and Andrew would have made a cute couple if Reika wasn't in the picture.

Sighing, Mina waved her hand, unfazed by the situation. "There will be plenty of opportunities. It'll just take a little more time than I would have liked." Ami and Serena exchanged looks, the only ones who were totally against Mina's scheming.

"Good, because there is no way I'm going by myself," Rei answered, looking at her friends.

Sweeping her long silky locks behind her shoulders, Serena took a cool sip out of her water bottle before standing up to throw her trash away.

""Has Andrew told you who's going so far?" Ami queried. She knew the golden-haired girl probably asked the arcade worker at one point during the endless amount of time she spends at their hangout.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask him later today when I stop by the arcade."

"Is his _best friend_ going?" Rei placed emphasis on the phrase, hoping to gain some insight on her friend's current feeling towards him. It had been awhile since she mentioned his name and Rei was starting to wonder what caused this sudden change. Why she went out of her way to ignore his existence when she hardly went a day without mentioned him in one form or another.

Ignoring Rei's blatant attempt to get information out of her, she answered evenly, "Most likely. I'm looking forward to going to the beach. It's been awhile since our last excursion to the coast."

Releasing a loud huff, Rei prodded hastily before her friend had time to interrupt, "Serena, what's going on between you and Darien?" It was common knowledge that Serena liked to avoid confrontation at all cost. Rei now regretted letting Serena sort her feelings on her own. She missed their heart to heart, especially since Serena finally admitted to the others a few days after the park incident about her self-proclaim interest in a certain college student.

"Nothing," Serena stated squeakily, focusing on her hands. Ami looked the blonde with avid interest, engrossed in hearing the response. She too sensed a change in Serena, but was hesitant about approaching the issue.

"Someone's annoyed," Rei exclaimed furiously. Seeing Serena's usual energetic persona sitting with hunched shoulders, she softened her tone. "I'm sorry," she apologized gently, staring at Ami and Mina in hopes of gaining support. "I'm just worried about you."

"Rei's right Serena." Wringing her hands, she voiced her concern. "It's not like you to keep silent about your interest in Darien." The only one in the group that hated confrontations more than Serena was Ami.

Serena sighed with slight affection. "Don't worry. I've just lost interest in the guy. I thought the three of you would be happy to hear that. You've always stated that it was unhealthy for me to be so infatuated, as you kindly put it, with someone, even if it's Darien." She smiled warmly at their unconvinced looks, giving them her best unfazed look.

"We didn't mean to imply that there was anything wrong with it," Mina stated gloomily. We just want you to be happy."

"We didn't want you to miss out on finding happiness with someone else," Rei stated and Ami rolled her eyes at Rei's rationalization. _Will she ever stop being boy crazy?_ "If you focus all you attention on Darien, you may pass out an opportunity to find someone who may be perfect for you."

Feeling helpless on sudden confrontation, Serena leaned back against the building. "Thanks for your concerns, but you needn't worry. I'm doing exactly want you want. I'm moving on." Seeing Rei open her mouth in response, Serena waved her hand. "And that's all I'm saying on the matter."

Her best friends shared knowing looks, not wanting to tell Lita about this semi heart-to-heart.


	3. Innocent Flirtations

_AN: I made some minor changes in the story such as combining chapers, changing a few character names and deleted and combined the new story I wrote into this chapter since I felt that I should just stick to writing one story at a time. Due to these changes, I suggest you reread the previous chapters. I also wanted to say thank you to those who took time to review. I value each of your comments. Please let me know whether or not I should continue the story. _

_Two weeks later_

Hearing the doorbell ring, Serena grabbed her belongings and opened the front door.

"Oh my gosh. Tell me I'm not dreaming," Rei teased, pinching Serena's arm to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Wow!" she exclaimed after hearing Serena shriek from pain. "You are actually dressed and ready to go. Where's my camera when I need it. This is a once in a lifetime event. A Kodak moment if you will."

Narrowing her crystal blue eyes in indignation, she lifted her bags over her shoulders. "Very funny Rei." Serena tried to hold back a snippy rebuttal. It was unwise to stir up a fight with the driver.

Bowing gleefully, Rei turned to walk to her crimson four-door sedan with Serena following in pursuit.

Reaching their destination, they walked towards the lifeguard tower labeled number twenty-one. Seeing a small group of familiar people already laying down on colorful beach towels, Rei and Serena made their way to them. Hot sand sunk between their toes and under their feet as the gentle wind swayed their hair.

The host of the party waved happily at his approaching friends. Giving each of them a warm embraced, he took the presents from them and set them down with the others. "I'm so glad you two made it here. Did you find the spot okay?"

"Yes," Rei smiled.

"Good. I got a few calls from people who had trouble finding us. Hopefully they'll all be here soon."

"I'm sure they will be fine," Serena comforted. "If I were you, I would be more worried about me. I almost had a heart attack sitting in the car with this maniac, road-raged driver over here." She gestured towards her friend and then darted behind the Reika who was standing beside the birthday man. Reika tsked superciliously at the two girls.

"You can run, but it won't do you any good," Rei threatened, her tone remaining sweet as honey.

Gulping, Serena wished she hadn't taken a jab at her friend. "You…you don't scare me," Serena stuttered.

"Boo!" A hot breath whispered into her ears, throwing his hands abruptly on her shoulders. He received the reaction he looked for when she screamed in fright, piercing his sensitive eardrums. It felt as if her heart completely stopped beating.

Swirling around to face her attacker, her eyes darkened murderously before glinting evilly. "Why you pompous, no good for nothing, idiotic jerk!" She raised her hands to strangle the insufferable male. Rei suppressed a laugh threatening to escape. _That's what you get for insulting me meatball head._

Observing her hands, he turned to run, giving Serena access to yank his hair gathered in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Shit woman! That hurt." His swift pivoting move to face the petite girl cause the pain to increase drastically. Glaring at the angered person before him, he narrowed his large chocolate eyes at her.

"That's what you get for scaring the living daylights out of me," she spit. "And don't call me woman again."

"Honestly you too, that's uncalled for," Andrew admonished, trying to gain control of the situation.

Ignoring Molly's pleading eyes, he firmly gripped Serena's slender wrist. Pulling her forward, he felt her soft body against his tall form. Groaning inwardly at the contact, he suppressed his arousal and took a step back, unwilling to let her go. Confused and unable to read his eyes, she released his long hair.

"Well, what do we have here?" A smooth, masculine voice interrupted. He took in the sight of the two before him, holding one another in a rather compromising position.

Ripping her hands free, Serena looked down in embarrassment. _How did this happen?_ She cringed inwardly, unable to resist looking at the handsome face who invaded her dreams almost every night. She took in his curious midnight blue eyes and jet-black hair. His eyes seemed to pierce hers without warrant.

"Please, don't let me interrupt." With a haughty laugh and a raised eyebrow, he nudged, "By all means, continue."

Rei could feel surrounding eyes staring at the entire scene. Trying to break the awkward silence resonating in the wide opened beach, she questioned, "Hey Darien, where's Beryl?" Serena inwardly cringed at the name of Darien's girlfriend.

"Beryl's visiting her grandparents." He shifted towards Molly, presenting her with his gift. "She apologizes for not being able to make it, but her grandfather health is deteriorating. She wishes you a happy birthday," Darien responded.

"Great. Well, I think that we should all go for a swim. Why waste such a beautiful day sitting or standing around in the sand?" Pulling her shirt over her head and shrugging her shorts off, she raced into the water. The other party members followed in pursuit, all except Melvin and Serena. Interrupting Melvin from his reading, the petite young lady asked if it was all right if Melvin could watch everyone's belongings. Receiving his reply, she walked near the water, collapsed on the soft sand, and leaned back on her elbows as she silently reminded herself to thank Rei later.

Taking in the voices around her, she closed her eyes, enjoying the alone time. Her friends were far out into the massive ocean. Minutes later, she felt a body slide next to her. Not wanting to disrupt her tranquil state, she remained quiet, wishing the person would just go away as silently as he or she came.

Looking at the person next to him, Darien smiled down at her. He took in her baby blue tank top and khaki shorts she adorned that revealed her luscious curves and supple legs. "You know, a normal person goes to the beach to swim in the water."

Groaning inwardly, she didn't answer. "No response, huh?" Shifting, he smiled wickedly before poking his fingers on her small waist.

"Ahh," Serena yelped, thoroughly angered by other people's need to harass her. _How long as it been since he's done that she wondered? _

_Serena's mind took her back to the first time it happened. She was reading a comic book as she was walking to the kitchen when she felt fingernails softly digging into her sides. She stopped and turned around to discover no one behind her. Then she would hear muffled laughter as he stood up from his squatting position, succeeding in being undiscovered at first. It was a ritual for him to poke her sides or tap her shoulders, trying to get her to look in the wrong direction every time he visited Sammy, her brother. A constant she found herself eagerly anticipating, although she didn't realize that at the time. On one occasion she felt his looming presence. Before he could ambush her, she grabbed his hand without looking back as he was about to pounce on her. A smirk graced her porcelain face. _

Snapping her large eyes open, she recovered quickly. "Oh, it's just you." She forced herself to keep her tone uninterested. She hated the fact that he could still stir the emotions she desperately tried to repress. She clenched her fists, digging her hands through the fine sand. The action did not go unnoticed. The individual watched her hands glide through the small specks on the ground.

Diverting his eyes, he cleared his throat. "You know Usako," using the nickname no one else dubbed her. "I have a feeling that you'll be thoroughly wet by the end of the day," he informed her, eyeing her carefully with delight.

Blushing at the innocent innuendo, she stood up shakily. "Not if I have anything to do with it," she challenged him. _He wouldn't dare if he knows what's good for him. _She wanted to wipe off the smug look gracing his blatantly masculine face. Always up for a challenge, Darien's ocean blue eyes twinkled as he smiled with mischief.

Raising her hand, she beseeched, taking small backwards steps, "Don't you dare!" Her voice was strained with trepidation.

"Is that a challenge?" In response, Serena tilted her chin upward in defiance as Darien's smile broaden. Witnessing the range of emotions change dramatically from one moment to the next was enchanting. She was like an open book. One only needed to study her face to read her honest feelings.

"Yes," he growled, quickly swooping the petite frame into his muscular, tanned arms. He found pleasure in taking sluggishly small steps towards the cool water. It wasn't clear as to whether he wanted to delay the torture or prolong the feeling of her lithe, warm body against his.

Kicking and screaming, Serena hissed, "Put me down this instant." She clung onto him for dear life. Her hate for being carried was greater than her fear of swimming in the untamed, salty ocean. If she was standing on solid ground, she would stomp her foot stubbornly in protest, or better yet, kick him in his groin.

"Make me," he countered, the words caressing her ears, sending chills done her spine. He couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked when she was angry. "Now if you would be kind enough to stop moving, this will all be over before you know it." He winked wickedly at her.

"Okay," Serena said sweetly, batting her long eyelashes.

Darien eyed her suspiciously. "Okay what?" It was difficult keeping up with her change of moods.

"I'll go in the water on one condition." Waiting for her reply, he stopped mid-stride. "That you put me down," she told him loftily when he raised a brow in disbelief.

Gently setting her down, he missed the hold. It became evidently clear why Seiya provoked her earlier. Her unawareness of her natural beauty and the warmth of her body would weaken the most stoic man. Lost in his thought, he didn't see his roommate dart away from him, running back to the meeting spot. Cursing under his breath at his frivolous thoughts, completely forgetting he had a girlfriend at the moment, he raced heatedly after her.

Melvin raised his head at the desperate voice crying his name. "Melvin, you have to help me." Placing her hands on her knees, Serena panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Err…" Melvin said sheepishly as he saw the massive form raise his finger to his mouth as he approached them.

Following Melvin's gaze, Serena sidestepped, before strong arms wrapped themselves from behind. "Thanks for your help, Melvin," Serena snorted, rolling her eyes skyward.

Melvin bashfully continued reading his book. He remembered a time when he had cared for Serena as more than a friend.

"Nice try," the senior class president whispered into her ears. "I thought you said you would go swimming with everyone."

"I wouldn't dream of making this easier for you." After a few unsuccessful attempts to move away from Darien, Serena surrendered. The distinct smell of her capturer invaded her senses, causing her to swallow. She felt herself drowning in his embrace. Leaning her head back to gauge the reaction of the chiseled face, she saw an unaffected man. She berated herself for believing that an homely girl such as herself could affect the most handsome man she had ever seen, especially when said man has a gorgeous woman already at his side.

A sweet, loving voice awoken Serena to the presence of onlookers. "Honey, don't they make a cute couple?" An elderly woman asked her husband, giving him a gentle smile. The man nodded in return as he held her hand, continuing their romantic walk.

Darien stiffened at the comment. Serena visibly paled. He released his grip much to the happiness and sadness of Serena. Taking a seat next to Melvin, she began chatting with her childhood friend about anything that came to her head, leaving Darien standing there before he began jogging to the water.

* * *

Watching Rei stare at one of his best friends caused an unsettling feeling in the pit of Jadeite's stomach. He knew how many females worship his friend, but he never felt a tinge of jealousy until now. The number constantly surrounding him was just as large. 

Taking in her appearance, he washed the water caress her smooth, milky skin. The red bikini hugged her body, revealing a delicious amount of skin while leaving plenty to the imagination. Diving underwater, he closed the space between him and his subject. Slowing immerging from the water, his dirty blonde hair draped his face.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked casually, eagerly awaiting her response. Sensing his approaching presence, she continued looking. She shrugged indifferently, carefully keeping a view of the two. Her eyebrows fused together when she saw Darien carrying a golden hair teenager. _Were they flirting?_ she wondered.

Treading in front of her, he lowered his gaze at her anguished eyes in wonderment. Relieved that he was wrong in assuming she was admiring her friend's physique, he then began to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting victim. Swiftly, he ducked her head underwater, holding it down before releasing his grip when he felt his body plummeting backwards.

* * *

The vibrant yellow sun submerged behind the ocean, announcing that darkness was steadily taking control. The loud, yet soothing waves crashed into one another as the wind picked up speed. The smell of burnt wood and roasted marshmallow filled the air. 

The chilly, evening weather caused Serena to shiver. Unfortunately, she left her change of clothes in the trunk of the sedan, which was now on its way to the temple ran by Rei's grandfather. Twenty minutes prior, Rei received an anxious call from Chad, informing her that her only guardian slipped and hurt his back. She was later told that Chad 'accidentally' forgot to mention who failed to put the yellow caution sign on the floor. _Good luck Chad with surviving Rei's assault._ If one of the other girls brought extra clothing, she wouldn't have had to wake up from a cold she was prone to catch. It was already bad enough that she had to ask someone for a ride.

"I heard you needed to borrow some clothes." Seiya stated casually. Serena chose to pretend she didn't hear him. "You can borrow my windbreaker if you want. Although it's not that warm, it's bound to be keep some of the cold out."

Serena's pride wanted her to refuse his generous offer due to the earlier incident, but she knew she would be insane to refuse the jacket. "Thanks Seiya," she muttered quietly.

"Due to my charitable nature, I'm offering you my pants."

"Um, I…well…" Serena began, heat rose to her face. Wearing a man's jacket was acceptable, but it didn't seem appropriate wearing a male's pants.

Sensing Serena's discomfort, Luna suggested, "The bonfire we're about to start will keep you warm." Smiling at Luna's logic, Serena felt relieved only to be troubled once more.

"But you'll be cold from the waist down when you sit down." Andrew moved to stand in the circle of bodies forming around Serena. "I would take up Darien's offer if I were you," he added as an afterthought.

Feeling uncomfortable being watched by numerous anticipating eyes, she took the pants that were handed to her. "Thanks." She walked a few feet before pulling up the pants.

Laughing at the appearance of the loose pants drowning Serena's minuscule figure, Darien provoked teasingly, "Odango, you're the most vertically challenged person I know."

"What are you talking about? The pants are too small for me. You're not as tall as first assumed," she lied, taking careful steps forwards. The endless amount of fabric caused her to stumble forward. Puffing the fallen escaped tendrils away from her face in frustration, she was a sight to behold, even though she was clad in men's clothing.

Finding humor in her attempt to embarrass him, he let out a laugh. Then he declared loudly for those around them to hear, "Look everyone, Serena's in my pants." Utterly mortified, she shoved him back, hiding her face in his hands. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

Harshly slapping Darien's shoulder, Zoicite glared furiously at the man. He knew his friend found it entertaining to embarrass others, but he took it too far this time. Although he didn't know Serena that well, he knew that she was uncommonly innocent and easily embarrassed.

"What?" Darien implored calmly, rubbing his sore shoulder.

* * *

"Zoicite, do you mind taking Serena home?" Andrew asked for Serena. Her friend detested asking others for favors unless it was absolutely necessary. He would have asked Darien, but he was driving to Beryl's grandparents' house. 

"Sure," Zoicite answered, waiting for Serena to say goodbye to Andrew.

When they were seated in his charcoal gray convertible, Serena thanked him once again for the ride. Taking the opportunity to observe him while he was preoccupied driving, she noticed his cream colored hair and if she remembered correctly, gray eyes. He reminded her so much of a male version of Ami. Quiet intellects.

She was glad to find out after the drive that similar to her aqua haired friend for he too was quiet until you got to know him. He was a good conversationalist who had an interesting perspective on life. She had come to enjoy his company immensely. As she existed the car when they reached her house, she couldn't put out of your mind what he told her. Only after the half hour conversation, he told her that any guy would be lucky to have a down to earth girl like herself. What puzzled her was whether she should take that as a compliment, insult, or both. She decided based on his personality, she would take it as a compliment.

Now her own dilemma was how to get back at her roommate for the embarrassment she had to endure.


	4. Catastrophic Heartbreak

Serena sighed as she slowly descended her head against the soft, plush pillow. Today was an unusual day she decided as the memories flashed before her eyes. Turning to rest on her stomach she let out a frustrated moan onto the pillowcase. _Why did two men invade her space?_ Although she wasn't surprised about Darien's teasing, she couldn't help but feel something was different. It was almost as if…as if… Unwilling to let her mind create false hope, she concentrated on the other raven-haired male.

Seiya. Senior class president. The quintessential popular male well sought after by the female population and idolized by the male student body at Juuban High School. His easygoing personality as well as his ability to flirt was eminent. It puzzled Serena to no end why he spent time frightening her and then kindly offered his jacket, which was laying on the chair next to her desk besides Darien's pants. _It wouldn't matter_ Serena thought to herself. _By Monday, everything would go back to its normal routine of greeting Seiya whenever she encounters him at school._

Darien still wasn't at home yet Serena remembered, otherwise she would have handed him his pants without washing them first. That would teach him for sending her mixed signals or at least it seemed as if he was doing so intentionally or not. He had some nerve to tease her endlessly in front of their friends.

"_I have a feeling that you'll be thoroughly wet by the end of the day." _

Closing her eyes, she envisioned his smooth face as he stated the tantalizing line. The face she has known for as long as she could remember. The one she beheld first thing in the morning and at the end of the night. "The curse of living with him," she muttered to herself out loud , her voice in exasperation. "Damn him and his devastatingly good looks." However, deep down Serena knew that wasn't the reason she had a difficult time getting him out of her system. More difficult than removing an oil stain off clothing. Letting out another moan, she rested her back against the mattress_. I'm over him_ she embedded in her overwrought mind. _He is…was a mere temporary infatuation._

Upon hearing the front door creak open, she turned her backside to the bedroom door. Light footsteps approached her door. She closed her eyes tightly. The sound of the latch opening and then shutting a few moments later resonated in her ears.

_Darien._

Serena felt her heart tug gently and grow warm at his caring personality.

* * *

The chill in the morning air made it difficult for the students at Juuban High School to keep still. It was already early March yet the morning weather in the usual mildly chilly, sunny California was at a record breaking low.

Taking a deep breath, a petite blonde blew a buff of air on her freezing hands. Her forgotten pink gloves were left on the wooden dresser in her bedroom as she was rushing out the door once again. Being on time was never her strong point. Darien had long given up waking her after she injured him on several occasions, trying to gain a few more precious minutes of sleep that turned up being more than half an hour. She silently prayed that a rich uncle like Molly's would make his presence known and buy her a car so she could drive herself to school without having to constantly worry about being pressed for time.

"Serena!" Rei, her brunette haired friend admonished her. "How many times have I told you to bring your gloves?" To emphasize her point, she held out her own pair of flaming red gloves in front of Serena's face.

"One too many," Serena mumbled under her breath, pushing the obtrusive hands away. In response, she received a firm slap on the back of her head. "Ow," Serena cried in outburst, rubbing her hand on the inflicted area. Before she could retaliate, Lita placed her friend's hands in hers, warming them. Gradually the numbness left her slender fingers. Serena glared at Rei threateningly before thanking Lita with a smile. "_At least I have Lita to help me in my time of need."_

"Honestly Serena, how will you make it through college if we end up going to different schools?" Rei added in a sarcastic tone, "As much fun as it is to tease you about your forgetfulness, you have to be more responsible."

"Hey, I resent that! I'm one of the most responsible people I know." She ignored the rolling of eyes at her remark. "As I recall, I wasn't the one who waited until the last minute to mail her college applications." Crossing her arms across her chest defensively, she waited for a counterattack, ignoring the guilty expression on Lita's face.

Rei stuck out her pink tongue at her long-time friend. "Who cares as long as I made the deadline?"

"Because a responsible person like you finished filling out the applications as she stood in line at the second post office she went to when the first one closed half an hour earlier than the latter." Sky blue eyes met lavender eyes, smirking triumphantly.

Turning to her friend, Rei glowered menacingly at the tall Amazon figure. "Lita," she hissed. "I told you not to mention that to anyone, especially Meatball Head. Besides, you were the one who was with me doing the same exact thing."

Although Rei was a sweet person deep down, she had a fiery temper that was difficult to extinguish. Even Lita, the fearless one, knew to leave the issue alone. Placing an indifferent stance, Lita shrugged helplessly while daggers were directed towards her.

"But she's not the one lecturing me on being responsible. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Serena couldn't help holding back.

"Why you..." Rei began then remained suddenly silent. A smirk replacing the anger compelled Serena to brace herself for any revenge her fiery friend may eradicate. Not one to stand idly by, Serena threw Rei a threatening glare, a warning to demolish her devious intention. The smirk broadened. "That may be true, but I wasn't the one who forgot my change of clothes in the car."

Grimacing, Serena only listened in horror as she sensed the information that was about to be disclosed. "In fact, our dear friend," she nodded in Serena's direction as her friends listened intently, "failed to mention that she borrowed garments from not one, but two drop dead gorgeous males." Incredulous looks formed on Lita's and Mina's faces. Serena wanted to wipe the smug look on her ex-friend's face. Rei was a worthy sparring component. Serena questioned her sanity for baiting her.

"Whose clothes did she borrow?" Lita clutched Rei's elbows, dying to find out the juicy details of the event she regretted not attending. Her second place trophy didn't seem to compare at the moment to the events that took place at the party.

"Seiya's windbreaker," Rei enunciated slowly, "and Dar-." A pair of hands tightly covered her mouth. Lita released Rei to tenderly, but firmly pry Serena's slender hands away from Rei's gossiping lips. "Darien's _pants_," Rei finished, reveling at the reactions received. Mina let out a long breath and Lita gasped in surprise.

"Who told you this?" Serena implored, shoulders slumped, cheeks flaming, awaiting the onslaught of endless questions that were about to be thrown her way.

"A reliable source who shall remain nameless." Rei mused, enjoyed Serena's defeat.

Lita wagged her finger accusingly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Is there something going on between you and Seiya?" Mina's interest piqued, no doubt considering the possibility of playing matchmaker with new victims.

"So," Ami, Serena's savior, interrupted, making her way towards her friends after helping the school librarian. "Has anyone received correspondence from any universities?" she asked in hopes to stop the impending questions. She would ask the girls later about the conversation, but for now, she came to Serena's rescue, sensing that the topic was something Serena didn't want to share at the moment. Heads swaying from side to side answered her question.

"How about you Ames?" Mina asked, knowing the answer before the question left her lips.

"Just a few." Ami adjusted the strap of the light blue backpack on her shoulder. A faint blush graced her intelligent yet modest face.

Before the interrogation could resume, the first bell rang, signaling the start of a long day of classes, saved Ami from revealing which elite schools already eagerly accepted her and Serena from the new set of questions forming in her friends' inquisitive minds.

* * *

Retrieving a book from her locker, she was surprised to find the person she looking for throughout the day. Although the school was relatively small, Seiya was difficult to find. He wasn't sitting at the infamous popular table. Rather then ask one of his friends where he was and being questioned, she decided to wait.

Instead of gathering her history book, she reached for the windbreaker and held it to Seiya. "Thanks again for the windbreaker. I really appreciate your kindness." Serena smiled at him, contemplating his actions once again.

Seiya watched the entire spectacle with some amusement. Of course he knew the reaction of Serena and anyone near them would be when they saw took notice of him and whom he was with. Even though Serena was moderately popular, especially with her eclectic group of friends, Seiya primarily kept company with the popular crowd. But he didn't care about what people were thinking. His only interest was in surprising Serena, though he wasn't sure why he was doing that either. He just did.

Similar to the events this past Saturday, he felt the inexplicable temptation to unravel her. He wondered whether it was her natural beauty, the way she was easily provoked, her witty humor and biting remarks, or all of the above. He encountered, flirted, dated and had been with many people as beautiful as Serena, but the traits she possessed and possibly others he had yet to discover captivated him to her. That fact unnerved him, yet he couldn't force himself to take the jacket and take his leave.

The sound of a throat clearing caused Seiya to jerk his head up and take in the piece of clothing still held before him, which he finally retrieved. The slight irritation in her beautiful cerulean eyes dissolved quickly and was replaced with curiosity. She spun around to retrieve a book and gently closed the locker before shyly returning his gaze.

"Serena," he whispered softly, taking her book in his free hand. He began walking slowly awaiting her pursuit. He smiled as she fell in step next to him.

Feeling nervous due to the silence that fell, Serena asked. "Do you know where my next class is?" She tried to ignore the curious stares directed towards them.

"And what if I say I do?" he responded, taking in a lock of hair that fell across her eye. He refrained from brushing it away with his touch and was saved from doing so when she swept it behind an ear.

"Then I would have to be wary of your stalker tendencies, however surprising it may be to me that you are the possessive type," she stated without thought, before realizing her implication. "I mean…"

Seiya raised an eyebrow, smiling at her brazen comment. "Only when it comes to things I care about," he stated in a low, husky voice as he grazed her arm with his. Her cheeks flushed at the brief contact.

"So why are you walking _me_ to class?" she queried, wondering when her life would go back to the predictable one she had before this past weekend. She crossed her arms, as they continued walking, as if to challenge him. She felt as if she was watching everything from afar rather than living it.

"Isn't it obvious?" he drawled, enjoying the effect he had on her.

Her brow creased in thought. "I'm sorry, Seiya," Serena said with open honesty. "I don't have the slightest idea."

"In that case, I guess I'll have to be more upfront the next time we meet." Winking, he placed her book back in her hand as they reached Serena's destination, before retreating to his next class, leaving his new "friend" in stunned silence.

* * *

_The following Friday_

Serena carefully carried her box of popcorn, soda and sour candy as she and her friends made their way to a seat in the back of the theater along with friends. Moving towards a seat, she placed her drink in the cup holder. Turning to sit down, she let out, "Eek," as she tripped on her own foot, landing on the seat face forward, spilling her popcorn on the seats, floor, and unfortunately her friends seated besides her.

"Serena," Mina and Lita reprimanded after experiencing the unintentional popcorn assault, flicking off the pieces that landed on them.

"I'm so sorry," Serena appeased, her face red with embarrassment as she heard loud laughter echoing in the vicinity. Unable to face the utter humiliation, she decided now was the best time to purchase another box of popcorn. Excusing herself, she resisted the urge to dash to the restroom to seek refuge.

Receiving the change from the cashier, she carried her purchase to the end of the counter to pour a liberal amount of the butter topping. As she headed back to the theater, she stopped abruptly when she saw a couple standing in a dim corner several feet away from. Her jaw dropped and her large eyes widened in disbelief. Although their backs were facing her, she recognized both of them immediately. They were holding hands as they eyes locked, not appearing to care if they were observed by passing strangers. The male tipped the female's chin up and brought his mouth to hers, ravishing the explosive kiss. Taking the opportunity, Serena quickened her step, hoping that she was not noticed. Finding herself in his familiar situation of not wanting to be noticed, she couldn't help but smile sadly at the irony.

Ascending the stairs to the back of the theater, she stopped mid step when she noticed her friends were not seated where she left them. What happened moments ago was forgotten for the time being. Confused, she looked around the theater for them. Unable to locate her friends, she descending the set of steps to continue her search. When she felt her pulse quicken and panic rush through her veins, she heard her name.

"Sere," Mina, Lita, and Rei called, stifling a laugh while waving their arms animatedly in the air. Ami looked on in embarrassment for letting the other girls persuade her into deceiving their good friend.

Serena lowered her form onto the seat next to Ami, away from the others after she reached them. Inwardly seething, she tried to ignore voicing her fury to no avail. "Thanks a lot," Serena growled softly, yet loud enough for her friends to hear. "Some friends you are." She narrowed her eyes, watching to see she got a rise from her so-called friends. They always found endless joy and laughter in teasing or embarrassing her.

Hearing Ami whimper and look shamefully down at her feet, Serena turned to her, patting her forearm gently. "Don't worry Ames. I know you were forced to go along with their mean joke." Ami smiled in appreciation and relief of her friend's forgiveness. The aqua hair girl passed her friend the snacks she left behind earlier. "And since you seem to be the only one on my side, you're the only _friend_ who is still invited to my sleepover tonight."

Unable to respond to the revelation, Mina, Lita, and Rei studied Serena closely. Incapable if holding her anger any longer, Serena let out a hearty laugh followed by her friends. She could never remain angry at them for long. She was sure that if the shoes were in the other foot, she would have found the situation comical earlier. Those around them made shushing sounds, evidently annoyed that the girls were once again causing a scene when the movie was about to start.

* * *

Upon entering the apartment, Serena inhaled a breath, praying that her roommate wasn't home. Unfortunately, her prayer wasn't answered. Leaning against the sofa with his arms behind his head and an empty mug on the mahogany coffee table, Darien looked relaxed in a gray t-shirt and black shorts. Staying still until Serena's guests greeted him, he acknowledged them with a tilt of his head. He reached for the remote and turned off the television.

"What are you doing home alone on a Friday night?" Mina asked, voicing the question Serena wanted to ask. Mina and the others dropped their belongings in an empty corner of the room. "I assumed you would be gallivanting around town with Beryl or spend some male bonding time with Andrew and your other _male_ friends." Flipping her hair back, she added dreamily, "Friends you should introduce to us."

Choosing to ignore her last comment, he answered simply, "Enjoying some alone time." Darien smiled. Mina was as persistent as Serena claimed her to be in playing Cupid. However, she resembled a younger version of Aphrodite instead of the cherub Kunzite once told him and Darien agreed.

"What's Beryl doing?" Serena queried, feigning indifference. Her eyes rested intently on his form.

"She's working. A co-worker asked Beryl if she could take over his shift. She agreed since she needed the extra income." Serena suppressed a cough, fighting her own conflicting emotions and muddled thoughts. Standing, he walked into the kitchen with his mug, placing it in the dishwasher. "Enough about me. I'm going to retreat to my room so you can enjoy your slumber party in peace."

* * *

After an hour tossing and turning restlessly on the living room floor, Serena threw over the blanket. Watching four figures sleeping peacefully beside her, she ran her hand through her disheveled hair. Sleep evaded her. Her mind and conscience would not let her rest.

Letting out a deep, long breath, she treaded lightly to the hallway. A small stream of light seeped out from underneath Darien's bedroom door. Pressing her ear against the cold surface, she heard soft typing noises. Afraid of waking her friends in the next room, she opened the door slowly to reveal Darien leaned over his laptop. "Darien," she whispered hesitantly, barely audible in her own ears, shutting the door behind her.

Darien looked over his broad shoulder, surprised to see his roommate before him. Glancing at the clock that read 1:23 a.m., he returned his gaze to the interruption. The one wearing pink satin pajamas adorned with white rabbits and matching bunny slippers, making her appear younger than the seventeen year old she was. Her untidy waist length golden locks cascaded around her shoulders, glowing in soft lamplight.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, gesturing for her to sit down on his large, comfortable bed. Shaking her head no, she seated herself on the foot of the bed.

_Darien's bed. _

He swiveled his chair, facing her as he propped his elbows on his knees. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

_Tell him_ Serena's mind commanded her. "I…well…you see…it's like this." He let out a soft laugh at her flustered speech. Feeling the sliver of courage she mustered evaporate, she said curtly, "Never mind." She stood to leave, but Darien blocked her before taking her hand guiding both of them to sit on the mattress. The close proximity was blurring Serena's thought; the setting too private, too personal.

Darien remained silent. He watched Serena examine his impeccably clean room, first the furniture – including the desk, chair, nightstands, and bookcase – then the calendar displaying images of sleek, powerful convertibles hung on the stark white wall.

Serena had never stayed in his bedroom for more than a minute. His room was his haven. A place where he could drown all his worries away, alone. The way he preferred. He wasn't sure how he felt about her intrusion in his sanctuary.

Darien looked down at her. He gently encouraged, the tint of his eyes beseeching her, "You were saying."

Serena felt a pang. She didn't know if it was trepidation or remorse. As she looked to his intent gaze, her throat suddenly went dry. "I'm not sure how to tell you."

"It can't be that bad." Although his voice was calm, he felt a chill shoot down his spine. For the brief amount of time he saw her earlier, he sensed something was amiss. He didn't want to put her on the spot with her friends surrounding her. What he didn't realize until now was that it had something to do with him. "Go on. You can tell me anything." The warm, encouraging smile he gave her deepened her resolve.

She wished desperately that that was the case, but she knew better. She wouldn't wish what she was about to tell him on anyone. "Today I went to watch a movie with the girls." Serena paused, trying to think of the best way to disclose what she witnessed. "And when I went to purchase popcorn, I saw Beryl there." She watched Darien absorb the information. His face was expressionless. "With Leonardo." She continued, "They were holding hands and seemed to be completely absorbed with one another. Then they shared a kiss." She released a breath she didn't realize she held. She withheld the intensity of the kiss. It would only make the heartbreak excruciatingly more painful. The silence was deafening.

Rising, Darien paced dejectedly across the length of the room. She stared at him for a long moment, knowing that there were a myriad of emotions going through him and knowing he had no intention of talking about any of them. His fists clenched tightly at his sides were the only indication that he was furious.

"Darien?" She looked in his eyes, her eyes brilliant from unshed tears.

"Are you sure about this?" his strong voice questioned, not wanting to believe the betrayal. He inwardly cringed as he saw how his pain had affected Serena. She always wore her heart on her sleeves and cared deeply for others.

A shaky nod brought his world crashing down.

"Thanks… for telling me." He opened and held the door out for the reluctant news bearer. Serena's chest tightened at the look of catastrophic heartbreak flicker in his eyes before disappearing as quickly as it appeared. Sadness gave way to anger. How could Beryl be so cruel? Hurt someone she claimed she loved? A person who would do anything to protect those he loved. She wanted to embrace him and take all the pain away. But this was his pain. His problem. One he had to face alone because he wouldn't let anyone else help him through it.

She blinked, nodded. "I'm sorry."

Serena noticed her mistake. He shook his head, smiled, and yet there was a sheen in his sapphire eyes, a hint of tears he'd never let himself cry. His cheekbones hardened and his full lips were pressed together, forming a thin line. He did not want pity or sympathy. A lump formed in her throat. Placing her hand over his, she squeezed it gently and was gone.


	5. Confrontation

_A/N: I'm apologize for the long wait. Life has been hectic. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I can't say thank you enough to those who review. So thank you from the bottom of my heart._

If only she was able to ease Darien's pain. It has been over an hour since Darien quietly left the apartment. She felt his intent gaze behind her, something she was able to do for as long as she could remember when the observer was Darien, most likely to survey whether or not Serena fell asleep. Feeling empathetic for Darien and nervous at the same time, Serena pretended to be sleeping. She hoped her even breathing sounded believable. A few moments later, Darien treaded lightly out of the apartment to the bleak night.

Serena closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Darien's haunted face was imprinted in her mind. Of all the years she had known him, there was only one other time he displayed intense emotion; the time Serena herself was overwrought with pain, sadness, and anger. Willing herself to focus on the present instead of the past, she focused on the current predicament.

Unable to suppress her restlessness and overactive mind, she gave up resisting the temptation of pacing the room quietly in fear of waking her slumbering companions. To decrease the possibility of it happening, she padded softly towards her room before she decided to open the other bedroom door. Looking in, she noticed something small lying on the corner of the room. After debating whether or not she should invade Darien's privacy, curiosity got the best of her. She ignored her conscience's reprimand, the one ordering her to turn around and keep her nose out of other people's business and stepped forward. However, this situation was different she rationalized. She wanted to make sure everything was fine with Darien, as fine as things could be considering the circumstances. Reaching down, she picked up the broken cell phone.

The phone plunged to the ground as her pulse quickened. She muffled a cry that was threatening to escape. Her roommate was taking it worse than she originally assumed. A part of her couldn't help but wish that she could have had an effect on Darien, as a friend of course, she added as an afterthought. Rushing out of the room, she hastily slipped on her old tennis shoes. Hopefully, she'd find him and soon.

"Serena?" a groggy voice asked. Her blue eyes stared worriedly over at her host and dear friend.

"An emergency came up. I have to go, but I'll explain later. Please tell the others sorry if I don't make it back before they wake." Serena replied quickly before Ami asked if she wanted the help of her and the three sleeping forms.

---

_One hour prior_

Darien stepped out of the apartment complex, greeted by silence and harsh, cold air, both he openly welcomed. He hoped that it would numb his senses and the emotions he refused to ever show, including to himself. Weakness would not be tolerated. Barely registering the need to stretch, he quickly did so before began to jog aimlessly. Slowly, he passed through the city, unable to enjoy one of his favorite pastimes.

The image of Beryl flooded his mind, teasing him mercilessly, reminding him of her betrayal. Unknowingly, he picked up his pace. The passing buildings and houses became a muted blur of bleak colors, befitting his mood.

He didn't know how long he ran for, only that he circled his route a few times before his adrenaline was drained. Frustrated that he couldn't force his body to continue running, he bent down, resting his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths to regulate his heart rate. Only then did he realize that he couldn't outrun his problems. He cursed his failing stamina.

Beryl, his faithful girlfriend, or so he thought until it was revealed her true nature if what Serena said was correct... Shaking his head, he dismissed the doubt of his roommate. He tried to dismiss the guilt he felt for disbelieving the honest blonde for even a nanosecond. If anything, she was the most honest person he had ever met; a little too honest and opened at times and for his comfort.

His girlfriend on the other hand…_ Why did she cheat on me?_ he asked himself. _Was it my inability to open up to people? Did I neglect her without realizing it? Did we grow apart? Were we so comfortable being a couple that we refused to admit our feelings gradually diminished? _

Before he could dwell into these disturbing questions, he felt a presence behind him. Decidedly, he ignored the interruption. If he refused to acknowledge the person, hopefully they would go away and leave him in peace.

Sensing the stranger taking a seat beside him, he glared angrily before softening his midnight blue eyes. He felt his heart warm at the genuine concern in her large cerulean eyes. _Why are you here?_ his mind queried. _Why do you even care? _Not that it made a difference he told himself. He could look after himself; after all, he had done so almost his entire life. Instead he stated, "You shouldn't be out this late." He cringed inwardly at his reproach sounding eerily akin to one of a protective parent, at least the from the few experiences he heard a parent scold a child, however he pressed on. "It's not safe for anyone to be alone, especially a girl."

Serena ignored the need to tell him she was not a child, she was almost eighteen years old, a young adolescent fast approaching womanhood. Instead, she slid closer to him, drawing strength from the moonlight glittering across the serene lake. She remained uncharacteristically quiet, knowing that idle chatter would not be advantageous.

Shaking his head at her refusal to respond, the barest of smiles slowly formed on his lips. Clamping down the urge to tease her to incite a remark, he decided that the silence he sought only moments ago was becoming more bearable. Leaning back, he rested an arm on the top of the bench and briefly closed his eyes. Half smiling, he silently thanked her for not striking a conversation by squeezing her hand that appeared small and fragile in comparison to his large one. The smile widened when the squeeze was returned. Both figures continued to look at the lake, taking in the color of the sky.

Sneaking a sideward glance, Darien couldn't help but notice how Serena's thick, lush lashes enhanced the beauty and size of her cornflower blue eyes, her pert nose made her delicate face adorable, and her creamy skin looked soft and inviting.

The potent study of her facial features tinted her cheeks with a faint blush and warmed her body. She bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from demanding Darien to stop observing her with such intensity that made her heart thud heavily and unable to focus on anything besides his overwhelming presence. Rather than admit his affect on her, after all, he would most likely laugh heartily at her tumultuous emotions, she willed her body to remain under control and feigned ignorance. However, her unheeding body shivered nonetheless. In response, warm hands ran up and down her arms, sending delicious shivers through her.

Unable to tear his gaze away, he lowered his eyes to the wide, full lips. When a pink tongue emerged to sweep the bottom lip, Darien's steely determination prevented him from releasing a growl. As if an outer force inhabited his body, his long brown fingers tilted up Serena's chin. Memorized by sight of her pupils enlarging and darkening, reflecting his imagine, he slowly dipped his head towards hers, causing Serena to close her eyes in eager anticipation. He noticed his hand slightly trembling, breaking the entrancement.

_What was she doing to him? _

Looking at her, he forced himself to remember who she was. Serena. His roommate, his best friend's little sister, the daughter of the parents who treated him like a son, and therefore his surrogate little sister. He dropped his hand, letting it fall to his lap and shifted back.

He looked away from the confused look he knew would come from his roommate. What was he thinking, leading Serena on like that? He was delirious to attempt to kiss…to kiss her. Shaking his head with bewilderment, he composed himself.

"Serena," he implored cautiously, encountering eyes that shone confusion and hurt. Waiting anxiously, her crystal blue eyes locked on his cobalt, silently trying to make sense of the almost kiss. Did she imagine it? No, she was certain from his headshake that he must have been just as perplexed. Not knowing the best way to respond, she waited for Darien to continue.

"I…let's go home." _Coward!_ Darien's mind chided.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "No," she finally managed to respond, her voice deathly quiet yet firm. "I think I'll say here and watch the sunrise. You go on ahead. I'll see you later."

Although he knew it was best to stay away from her for a while, his protective nature stated, "In that case, I'll keep you company." He hoped the incident would be quickly forgotten.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she assured, lifting her chin fractionally.

Deciding it was best not to mention that her size and stature made him doubt the truth in that statement, he stated in an even tone, "I know. I'm returning the favor. Besides, it's not everyday I have the pleasure of watching the sunrise with my _little sister_." _A little sister you almost kissed,_ his inner voice rubbed in as he failed to notice Serena's exasperation at the label.

Seeing the concern and determination in his face, she decided to submit to his request. She was not going to let him think he affected her because she obviously didn't affect him. The kiss did not happen so there was no reason to think about it. No reason at all.

---

"We're through, Beryl," Darien stated, the cold menace in his voice sent shivers of fear down her spine.

"Darien, I made a terrible mistake," Beryl cried wretchedly, clinging onto his arm. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't," Darien threw at her, striding purposefully towards the door. "I told you when we started dating that I don't tolerate cheaters. How can I trust you now?"

"But you don't understand. Let me explain," Beryl beseeched, dragging her heels into the plush carpet in hopes to keep Darien in her apartment to plead her case. Relief flooded her when she felt him halt abruptly.

Taking a deep breath, she began, "I just needed time to be alone."

"Well now you'll have it. You don't have to worry about me occupying your precious time," Darien gritted, his composure remained cool despite his biting remarks.

Wincing at her wrong choice of words, she confessed hastily, "That's not what I meant. I went to the theatre to enjoy a few hours of not having to stress about being able to go to school, work, and the never-ending pile of bills. When I went to purchase some snacks, Leonardo approached me. Before I knew it, he grabbed me and kissed me. I was so stunned I didn't react. I just froze. When I finally came to my senses, I pushed him away and slapped him. Then I made him promise to stay away from me."

Darien looked down at her. "Is that what really happened?"

"Why would I lie?" her voice quavered upon seeing a dangerous glint shining in his eyes, her own eyes begged him to believe her.

"Why didn't you come to me after this happened rather than have me hear it from someone else?" he questioned her instead. "It makes me wonder what you have to hide. "

Her green eyes flashed blood red. "What I told you is the truth!" she practically screamed, fuming at his disbelief. "I'm your girlfriend, damn it! My word should be regarded above others." The controlled fury directed at her made her rethink her straightforward, hostile approach. Softening her voice, she suggested delicately, "You should be rebuking the snitch for jumping to the wrong conclusions."

"She was doing what she thought was right," Darien stated, heedless of the clue to the identity of the source.

Although Darien was taken aback by Beryl's outburst, the truly conflicted expression on her face made him considered her account of what transpired. Serena never mentioned whether or not the kiss was returned with equal fervor. It all could have been a misunderstanding. Perhaps Serena left before she saw Beryl slap Leonardo.

"So was I. I did all I could given the circumstances. My only mistake was not to push him away sooner," Beryl broke through Darien's thoughts. "And for lying about where you were," Darien added. She inclined her head in agreement and stubbornly persisted, "Haven't you made a mistake before? One you wish you could take back?"

The image of leaning towards Serena's delectable lips emerged before Darien firmly squashed it. "Are you going to let someone else's mistake ruin what we have?" Tears prickled Beryl's eyes.

Darien cringed inwardly. The one who wouldn't tolerate another person's infidelity almost committed the treacherous act he despised. How could he be a hypocrite! Given, he didn't act on his momentarily lack of sanity, he couldn't go back in time and change it. And his girlfriend wasn't at fault for Leonardo's misguided affections toward his ex-girlfriend. Leonardo took Beryl by surprise. In a way, Darien felt sorry for Leonardo and decided not to confront him for his actions this time.

Giving Beryl a half-smile, Darien answered, "No." Hearing the red-haired woman's sigh, he smiled down at her. "I'm the one who should apologize. I should have heard you side of the story before assuming the worse."

Although he didn't apologize, it was the closest he ever came to apologizing to her or anyone. Smiling up at him brightly, Beryl stood on her toes and kissed him while plotting the demise of the traitor.

---

Serena's craving for a glass of milkshake was about to be satisfied. Looking through the glass panel, a small smile formed on her lips. Seated on his usual stool at the counter was Darien dressed in grey trousers and a fitted black cotton shirt. Unsurprisingly, he was taking a long sip of his beloved coffee in his hands before looking up. Following his gaze, Serena's heart froze at the sight. It was the last thing she expected and it stopped her dead, her eyes wide and stunned, her soft mouth actually falling open a little in shock. Pressing her eye close, she slowly reopened them expecting the smiling fiery red haired female to be an illusion, but was sadly disappointed. Turning around, Serena briskly walked away.


	6. Overprotected

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life seems to always get in the way. __ I've been debating whether or not I should or can even complete the story. __It's been challenging trying to complete the story in writing from what I have in my head, making it come out the way I imagined, especially since I started this so long ago. I rewrote this chapter so many times I can't even count it. So let me know if it's even worth continuing. And if you think so, hopefully I'll be able to, but I'm not making any promises.  
_

Hurt. Betrayed. Disappointed. Overwhelmed. And most of all, tired. Tired of being an emotional wreck in regards to Darien. The loops and turns of the fastest roller coaster was nothing compared to how Serena felt. The sentiment of you can't live with them and you can't live without them rang true. It described how Serena felt about Darien. Often, she found herself wishing Darien was a total stranger, a person she never met. Irrational, but true. However, deep down, Serena knew that she could not imagine her life without him. Only those who had experienced a connection or strong ties to another person understood these conflicting emotions.

How does one fall out of love? Serena asked herself. But more importantly, is it possible to fall out of love with someone you loved for as long as you could remember? Serena pondered these questions over and over in her head until a pounding headache invaded all rational thought.

Serena massaged her temple, willing the headache to disappear as quickly, if not quicker than it appeared.

"Are you alright?" a familiar masculine voice questioned.

A moment passed before the troubled teen realized someone was speaking to her.

"Yes," Serena muttered unconvincingly before crunching her face in pain. "What brings you here Seiya?"

"I was just heading to a friend's house. What about you?" He glanced curiously at the petite blonde.

"Enjoying the scenery." Serena turned in time to see Seiya arch a dubious brow. "And to think," she admitted reluctantly.

"Thinking is good, but don't overdo it. You might get a headache." Suppressing a biting remark, Serena noticed a small smirk on the senior's arrogant face.

Unable to suppress her smile, she turned to look at a squirrel running up the oak tree.

"So, do you come here often?" Serena lifted a brow in question wondering if it was her imagination that one of the most popular guys in school was flirting with her using a lame pick up line.

Staring at him with wide eyes in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Do you come here often to think?" Seiya clarified, enjoying the slight blush staining Serena's cheek.

Serena felt flustered by Seiya's flirtatious nature, but managed a curt nod.

A few minutes passed by before Seiya spoke again. "I like how peaceful and quiet it is here. You can almost forget about the problems of the world and enjoy nature. I think I found a new thinking spot." Serena failed to notice the mischievous expression in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Serena stated adamantly, standing up to stare Seiya in the face although it was rather difficult with the height difference. She couldn't believe that Seiya would intrude on her safe haven. Although she didn't own this part of the park, she couldn't help but feel that it was somehow created just for her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see your name written on here saying that this park belongs to you." His hands swept across the expanse of the park.

Shocked that Seiya would even challenge her, she responded, "I don't care, you need to find another thinking spot. This one's already taken." Serena crossed her arms, daring Seiya to respond once again.

"I wouldn't sound so territorial if I were you." He enjoyed seeing the fiery side of her, especially when she seemed sad a moment before.

Aware that she was acting childish, she gave him a withering look. "I can if I want to."

His brown eyes filled with mirth and delight held hers.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Serena answered back, resisting the urge to jump for joy in winning their debate.

"But only if you let me take you out to dinner and a movie tonight." Seiya hastily added, nervous for the first time in awhile.

"Fine!" Serena stated before realizing what she agreed to. "Wait, what?" She blinked in surprise.

Unable to hide his smile and relief, he stated with more confidence than he felt, "I asked you out and you wisely agreed."

"Actually…" Serena began, biting her lips and frowning.

Her less then enthusiastic response slightly bruised his ego and reduced his confidence, but the challenge spurred him on. "You're not backing out because you're scared are you?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Serena lied. She crossed her arms under her chest, determined that he wouldn't get the best of her.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven. See you then." Seiya winked impishly as he stood and walked away whistling happily.

--

Darien walked into the apartment, feeling tired from the commotion from the previous night and today. He heard music floating from Serena's room. He felt guilty that he hadn't found a moment to tell Serena that he was still with Beryl. He hoped that Serena would understand the mix-up. After all, he did and he was the one invested in the relationship. Accepting his reasoning, he was about to walk to Serena's room when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," he shouted over the music, hoping Serena would hear him behind the closed door.

When he looked through the peephole, he was unable to suppress his surprise.

Opening the door, he greeted the person standing outside. "Hey Seiya! What brings you here?" He motioned Seiya to enter the apartment.

"How's it going?" Seiya tucked his hands in his pocket after closing the door behind him. "I'm here to pick up Serena." A silence fell as the two men observed one another.

Darien's mind reeled and before he could question Seiya, Serena entered the living room dressed in a causal pink floral dress and wearing minimal makeup that highlighted her natural beauty.

"You look beautiful," Seiya complimented with a smile of approval, his eyes ravishing the sight before him. He couldn't stop staring at the modest smile gracing Serena's lovely face. It was a nice change to dates who laugh and deny the compliment in hopes to earn more flattering remarks.

Serena risked glancing in Darien's direction, wishing that Darien came home a few minutes later so that this whole awkward situation would have been avoided. She found herself wondering what Darien was thinking. Did he find it as astonishing as she did that she was going out on a date with Seiya? Did he even care? Why should she even care?

"What's going…" Darien began to ask, his voice going curiously flat. "Are you two going…"

"Out to dinner and to watch a movie." Serena finished. She was reluctant to meet his enquiring scrutiny. "I'll be home later." Serena quickly led the way out of the apartment, hoping that Darien wouldn't ask another question.

"No later than ten o'clock." Darien stated firmly, his steely eyes planted on Seiya, making sure he heard clearly.

"I'm not a child who needs to be protected." Serena commented in a firm, quiet tone. She wondered if he would ever see her as an adult. "We'll be home by midnight."

"Ten." His authoritative tone was evident in the heated argument. He waited for Serena's rebuttal.

"Seiya, do you mind waiting outside?" Serena smiled at Seiya and only spoke when she heard the door click softly behind him.

"Darien, I appreciate your concern, but I'm almost eighteen, and therefore able to take care of myself." Although Serena sounded normal, she wanted to scream for Darien to leave her alone because seeing him a moment longer was unbearable. She had to hold so much in and hide the fact that she loved Darien, while pretending she was happy that Darien and Beryl were a couple.

"Your parent left me in charge of you and I take my responsibilities seriously," he said in concern.

"Maybe a little too seriously," Serena muttered, earning a scowl from Darien.

"Be home by ten."

"Midnight."

"Eleven and not a minute later." Darien compromised grudgingly, his voice gruff.

"Yes, dad." Serena earned another scowl. She let her large blue eyes linger on his lean features for a split-second and hurriedly looked away. That stolen appraisal made her more aware of Darien and his effect on her. The need to leave the apartment was overwhelming.

Darien found himself tongue-tied, wanting to say more, yet floundering in the face of imminent separation as Serena disappeared behind the front door.

--

Serena entered the apartment quietly. Relief washed over her when she noticed that the lights were off. _Darien must still be out with Beryl. _Serena never thought that she would have ever been happy that was the case.

Switching the lights on, she walked to her room, too tired to do anything except crawl into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Darien slowly opened the door. The image before him of Serena's hair spread out on the pillow tucked snugly beneath her blanket. Walking closer, he looked down at the person who didn't resemble the girl he grew up with. The makeup masked the face of the young Serena Darien always encountered. Shaking his head at how quickly Serena seemed to grow up, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Serena's forehead.

"Good night, Serena."


	7. Not Standing Around

_A/N: Thank you to the people who took time to review. Your comments and support motivated me to continue this story. )_

"Hey sleepyhead!" Darien greeted. "It's good to see you're finally up."

Serena tilted her head in acknowledgment. A yawn escaped her lips as she poured herself a glass of cranberry juice and took a seat at the table.

Darien bit back a comment about how Serena wouldn't have been so tired if she came home at the time he suggested. Rather then let Serena know that he waited up for her in his room, he commented, "Do you want to join me for lunch at Crown Arcade? It'll be my treat."

Her first instinct to refuse vanished when her eyes met Darien's hopeful ones. "I'll accept. I wouldn't want you to eat alone. Your poor ego would suffer a huge blow if I denied you my lovely company." Serena winked, barely containing her laughter at Darien's hurt expression. If she didn't know him so well, she would have missed the twinkle in his eyes at her teasing remark.

--

On the way to the arcade, Darien ran through his mind how to broach the topic of Serena's date. Unable to think of a smooth way to bring up the subject, he gave up the idea for the time being. Instead he focused on Serena and opening the door when they entered Andrew's family establishment.

"Hey Serena, Darien." Andrew acknowledged. "What brings you here this late afternoon?"

"Feeding this eating machine over here as usual." Andrew suppressed his laughter when he saw Serena poked Darien hard in the ribs. "I meant myself of course," Darien corrected without fail.

"Of course," Andrew chuckled, amused by his friends' antics.

"Have a seat and I'll be with you in a second." Andrew went to pour Darien a cup of coffee. A few minutes later, Andrew set the steaming cup of coffee in front of Darien and took their order.

--

"Are you up for some hiking?" Darien asked as they exited Crown Arcade, wanting to spend more time with Serena.

Serena paused mid-step to look Darien in the eye. Never once had he actually asked Serena this question. This did not include the countless times Darien teased Serena that she wouldn't be able to keep up with him and her lack of coordination would cause her and innocent bystanders bodily harm.

A small part of Serena was excited that Darien seemed serious about taking her hiking, while another part of Serena was terrified. Sensing her hesitation, Darien said, "Don't worry, the trail I'm taking you isn't steep." Since old habits died hard and he didn't want Serena to back off, he added the teasing remark, "I'll even carry you if you get too tired from the exertion."

Serena's pride did not allow her to back down from his jibe. "We'll see who gets tired first." _Jerk! _She shouted in her mind, knowing he added the last comment to convince her to go. _And yet I took his bait.__ Damn the jerk for knowing me so well._

--

After thirty minutes of hiking, Darien decided that they should rest for a few minutes. Although Serena didn't suggest stopping, Darien didn't want to exhaust her. In fact, he was impressed by Serena's stamina. He thought she would complain and they would have to head back down the trail shortly after starting. Serena was more athletic than he realized. In fact, there was more to Serena than she let him see. This realization saddened him. He had grown closer and yet ironically, distant, to Serena during the time she lived with him.

In fact, Serena was one of Darien's closest friends and he was one of the few male friends Serena had. The selfish part of him wanted to keep her all to himself. He enjoyed being able to hang out with Serena on the spur of the moment. Things would change once she has a boyfriend and that possibility was quickly becoming a reality. Although he knew that relationships often affect people's friendships, he hoped that it would not hold true for his friendship with Serena.

He was elated Serena was spending time with him even though he thought last night must have tired Serena out and cursed silently to himself as he heard that last part of this thought slip out of his mouth.

He saw Serena sputter water, dropping the water bottle she was drinking out of in the process. She blinked at him in astonishment. "I'll pretend you just didn't say that," she managed to choke out.

Running his hair through his tousled jet-black hair, Darien looked down at his unopened water bottle and then back at Serena. "I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Of course you didn't," Serena stated unconvincingly.

Standing up and wiping off the dirt from her shorts, Serena started to hike the rest of the trail. Darien quickly followed suit.

He took in the pink tint of Serena's embarrassed and baffled face when she finally stopped at a narrow stream. Taking Serena's hand in his, he helped her cross the stream, steadying her as she stepped on the rocks. Afterwards, he stated, "I was just thinking about how great you're doing on this hike even though you must have been tired from going out so late last night."

"Fine." Serena gently pulled her hand out, ignoring the quickening of her heart.

"Did you enjoy yourself on your date?" Darien asked.

"Yes."

"That's all you have to say?"

Serena lifted her shoulders in a small, casual movement. Darien wanted to ring Serena's neck for being so vague.

Finding his questions uncomfortable, Serena decided to return the favor. "Do you want me to say that it was the best date I've every been on? That I find him extremely good looking? That he makes me…" Serena trailed off, letting Darien's mind complete the sentence.

Darien decided to play Serena's game. "As hot as I use to make your friends?" Darien winked wickedly at her. It was obvious a few years back her friends had crushes on him.

"A terrible lapse of good taste on their part."

"I would argue the point further, but I know you're trying to distract me." Serena huffed at being so obvious. "So your date went well?"

Darien caught Serena's smile and felt unease.

"Although it's none of your business, it went well enough that we're going on another date next week."

Upon seeing his shocked expression, Serena added, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Her voice was stiff to disguise her hurt.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. Your face said it all." It confirmed her worse fear, however illogical, that he didn't see her as dating and more importantly, girlfriend material.

Reaching over, he put a hand on her shoulder and looked into Serena's eye with such intensity she looked away. "I believe in you. I'm just surprised that's all. I didn't think Seiya was your type." _Or vice versa._

"Maybe I don't have a type." Serena's answer earned her a skeptical look from Darien. Darien didn't fit neatly into a type. She wished he did so she might find someone who was similar to him.

"Wow, will you look at the time!" Serena looked down at her watch. "We should head back. I have a lot of things to catch up on."

"Translation, you don't want me to ask you more questions about a certain topic?" Darien asked Serena, determined to spend more time with her.

"Bingo," Serena answered truthfully. It seemed pointless to deny the fact when he was right. "Unless I can ask you questions in exchange." Serena arched an eyebrow, waiting for the answer she anticipated.

Weighing the pros and cons of playing the questioning game, he let his curiosity get the better of him. "Okay," he answered and smiled when a baffled look graced Serena's face. _Maybe I won't regret this decision _thought Darien. "First question, how did you end up going out with Seiya?"

"He asked me." Serena gave into Darien's protest at her brief answer. "We ran into each other at the park, started talking and before I knew it, I agreed to go out with him."

"You mean he tricked you?" Darien's voice raised in anger and disbelief.

"Not exactly. That came out wrong. He asked me out and I accepted. My turn." She paused, trying to phrase her question carefully. "Are you still with Beryl?"

Darien nodded.

Trying to rein the mounting hurt and disappointment, Serena began, "I thought…I thought…Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Beryl explained what happened and I forgave her."

"That's generous of you because if someone betrayed me, I don't think I'll be as forgiving."

"She said it was all a misunderstanding. Leonardo kissed her without permission and she slapped him afterwards."

"And you believe her?" Serena practically yelled in frustration. She witnessed this so-called stolen kiss. Anyone with two good eyes would recognize the lies Beryl spewed to Darien. Life was not fair. Beryl cheated on Darien and he believed her deception.

"I do. She's my girlfriend and our relationship is based on honesty. She knows how much I value that quality in a person."

"So do I, and yet you believe her over me." _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_ Serena told herself.

"I believe both of you." Darien had never felt so torn in his life. "You reported what you thought happened and I admire you for it. I know how difficult it must have been for you to do so."

Darien wiped away the tears Serena didn't know she was weeping. Tears inadvertently caused by him.

"Thank you!" Darien whispered, wrapping Serena in his arms. "Thank you for caring."

_He truly loves her._ Serena's heart constricted at the harsh reality of her life.

--

When Serena unexpectedly appeared at Mina's doorstep, Mina wrapped her arms around one of her dearest friends.

Only when Serena's story was told and the tears subsided, Mina spoke. "Serena, dear sweet Serena. I believe with all my heart that everything you experienced was meant to happen."

Unable to think, let alone speak clearly, Serena remained silent.

"I know it's difficult to believe this, but I think it's for the best."

Serena didn't have the strength to argue.

"Believe it or not, I had a similar experience with one of my closest friends at my old school. We did everything together. There wasn't a minute I would be apart from him."

Serena's eyes widened in wonderment. Why would she compare this relationship with the one she had with Darien? She wasn't best friends with Darien. Although they had a close bond in certain aspects.

Mina continued, "Over time, I realized that my feelings for him changed. I never voiced my feelings because I was afraid. Afraid that if I told him how I felt, our friendship would change. One day, I finally worked up the courage to tell him that I loved him as more than a friend, but it was too late." A long pregnant pause hung in the air.

"It was the same day he introduced me to his new girlfriend. Ironically, he had asked her the day before to be his girlfriend. To this day I questioned whether or not things would have been different if…"

Tears misted around Mina's eyes. She was revealed this to anyone before. Clearing her throat, Mina revealed somberly, "What I'm trying to say is that maybe I encouraged you to go out and date because I don't want you to be hurt the way I was hurt."

"What…what happened to your friend?" Serena managed to ask.

"To be honest, we lost touch. The last I heard, he is still with her."

"You're no longer friends?"

Mina shrugged her shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant. "I learned that sometimes people change when they're in a relationship. Their priorities shift and friends, even best friends, can get left behind."

"What are you trying to say?"

"As cold as it sounds, it might be best to let go of Darien. Forget about him in the romantic sense. Don't let your life or happiness be guided by one person because if you do, you lose yourself and find yourself alone and miserable."

--

Serena thought back to her heart to heart with Mina. The heartbreak Mina exposed was gut wrenching. Everything made sense. She now understood why Mina never let herself care too deeply in the guys she dated. Her need to play matchmaker was the result of her need to make others happy and find the love that she missed out on. Was Mina miserable underneath her happy, bubbly persona?

It made Serena contemplate her life. _Am I headed for the same path as Mina or am I already there? _Serena asked herself.

She was in love with one boy while dating another. Although she knew she should be a better person and let Seiya go, she couldn't find the courage to cancel her dates with Seiya. And her friends kept reminding her that she wouldn't know how she felt about someone else if she didn't give them a chance. Serena made a new resolution and hopefully keep it this time. She was not going to waste her time standing around wishing and waiting for Darien to wake up and notice her.

Determined to not let her growing relationship with Seiya affect her friendships, she put a conscious effort to spend time with her friends, with one exception. She decided to take Mina's advice and separate herself from Darien as much as she can. She succeeded fairly well considering it was a difficult task since she lived with him.

One of the few encounters she had was interesting.

_Flashback_

"_I'm a man and I know what I'm talking about." Darien stated awkwardly, "Guys…err…sometimes guys want certain things from a girl and they may pressure a girl to…uh…you know." Pausing to figure out the best way to express what was on his mind, he found himself at a lost. _

_Feeling embarrassed about Darien's lecture and slightly amused at his discomfort, Serena continued to listen to Darien. She had never thought the highly intellectual Darien would flounder while speaking._

"_Oh hell! This isn't coming out right." Running his hand through his dark hair in frustration, he looked at Serena. _

"_As amusing as it is seeing you get all flustered," Serena winked, hoping to distract Darien on the current uncomfortable topic, "Seiya's waiting for me."_

"_Look Serena, you're young and sometimes bit naïve. I just want to make sure that you don't get hurt." _

_Too late. I already am. "That's sweet, but I can take care of myself." _

"_What I'm trying to say is be careful."_

--

Serena thought if anyone needed to be careful, it was Darien. Hopefully, Beryl learned her lesson and would not be unfaithful to Darien again.


	8. Don't Pull Off My Wings

Serena found herself walking through the massive group of people. The loud music was blaring in the background as some of the guests were dancing. She knew Andrew was popular, but she underestimated the number of friends he had. She felt as if she was at the mall the day after Thanksgiving minus her friends. Being Serena, she fell asleep while watching television only to be woken up by a phone call. Ami being the responsible one, called to let Serena know that they were on their way to pick Serena up. Feeling guilty for not being ready, she told them to go on without her and meet up at the party. She would have asked her roommate for a ride, however he already left. Now she regretted her decision of not taking up her friends' offer of waiting for her. She felt out of place, lonely, and slightly claustrophobic as she made her way towards Andrew who was talking and laughing animatedly with some friends.

Holding out the imperfectly wrapped gift, she loudly greeted the birthday man. "Happy birthday Andrew!"

The blonde smiled broadly as he took the present and embraced the person before him. "You look lovely Serena," he complimented her.

Smiling meekly, she answered, "I don't think it's a good idea to tell another girl she looks nice in front of your girlfriend."

"Nonsense." He winked as he glanced mischievously at Reika. "A little jealousy is healthy for a relationship." Their friends looked on, amused at the couple.

Pausing to consider what Andrew said, Reika answered with enthusiasm, "I agree. Let me see if I can find an attractive man I can flirt shamelessly with while you're entertaining your friend." She turned around and started to saunter away when Andrew placed his arm affectionately around her waist.

"I don't think that's a good idea sweetie," he told her, his voice husky.

"Why not?" She quirked an eyebrow in wonderment. The spark in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by the crowd.

"Because I would be insanely jealous and I don't know what I would do to the poor fellow," he teased, pulling her towards him. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Serena felt a twinge of jealousy. She wanted to have the loving relationship Andrew and Reika had. Feeling as if she was intruding on the couple even though there were others who were also watching the spectacle, she decided to locate her friends. Waving at the couple who were preoccupied, she searched for her friends.

Eventually she found them in the backyard. Chinese lanterns scattered above illuminated the vicinity. Relieved, Serena quickened her pace. "Hey girls!" she supplied them with a warm smile and hugs.

"Where's Darien?" Mina asked, looking behind Serena assuming he was the one who gave her a ride there.

"I wouldn't know. He left before me." She saw the girls exchange stunned stares.

"Serena!" her friends scolded her in unison.

"How did you get here?" Ami asked incredulously.

"Um…" she gulped, trying to think of a valid reason for her selected mode of transportation. "It's no big deal. Millions of people ride the bus everyday." She didn't mention the fact that there were creepy old men and crazy people who happen to be on the same bus, but they seemed harmless enough.

Mina's concerned eyes widened in disbelief. "Alone," Mina stated rather than questioned, making Serena feel like a five year old being lectured by her mother. "You know how dangerous that is. I mean, honestly, maniacs and kooks ride the bus. You should know better." The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

Serena turned bright red knowing that Mina was right. Although they lived in a relatively safe area, she shouldn't have taken the bus and then walked the rest of the way to Andrew's house alone, especially in the evening.

"Serena, we're glad you made it here alright," Lita tightly hugged her friend. She knew how easily Serena gets lost. She had the worst sense of direction than anyone she knew.

"Why would you be concerned if Serena was fine?" Darien asked, emerging out of nowhere. Serena instantly recognized the parental mask he wore.

Lita answered, "Serena rode the bus here."

"What were you thinking?" Darien turned to Serena, scolding her. "You should have called me."

Serena rolled her eyes at his protective nature. When will he finally see that I can take care of myself? Serena thought in exasperation. "I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I'm fine. Look, no cuts, bruises, or sprained ankles." Serena twirled slowly once to prove her point.

"Where's Seiya?" Darien questioned. "I thought he was suppose to be your ride."

"Something came up, so he said he couldn't make it to the party. He asked the girls to pick me up, but I was running late so I told them to go on without me." Now that you're all caught up, you can go find your girlfriend while I spend time with my friends.

Darien wanted to ask Serena if Seiya told her why he had to cancel on her last minute, but the firm set of her jaw and the arms crossed over her chest told him the topic was closed. He made a mental note to have a little talk with Seiya in the near future.

"Darien, leave the poor girl alone. She's obviously safe and sound," Beryl said as she snuggled up against Darien. A new song played causing her to say, "Now come dance with me. I love this song."

Reluctantly, Darien walked away from Serena after giving a look that said the discussion was not over.

Serena's friends gave one another a look when the Darien and Serena weren't looking.

"Serena, we need to talk," Seiya spoke into the phone. "Can you meet me at the park in half an hour?"

Those four words never ended well in Serena's opinion. "Just tell me over the phone what you have to say." Serena's heartbeat picked up. She bit her lip in nervous anticipation.

"I think it's best to tell you in person," Seiya explained. He sounded apprehensive.

"Please, just tell me. I don't think I can wait." Serena stood up from her desk, her homework forgotten.

The vulnerability in Serena's voice broke down Seiya's resistance. He decided to not delay the inevitable and tell her directly what had been plaguing his mind for over a week now.

"Serena, I really care about you as a friend. I think you may care for me more than a friend."

Serena tightened her grip on the phone. As a friend her mind repeated. Upon hearing silence on the other line, he pushed forward. "I think it's best if we take a break from one another. I'll see you at school. I'm sorry Serena."

"Why?" Serena asked. Why are you doing this? her mind finished but she couldn't find the strength to voice.

"It's me, not you." Seiya regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. The cliche response was not one anyone would want to hear.

Seiya let out a sigh. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." Serena hated that she was reduced to one word replies. Although she dreaded the answer, she had to know the truth.

"My ex-girlfriend called me over a week ago to meet with her. I went to see her on Saturday. She told me she misses me and wants to get back together. I want to give the relationship another try. I'm sorry Serena. I really am."

Saturday, the day of Andrew's party. She should have suspected something was wrong. Thinking back to that conversation, her intuition told her something was wrong but she dismissed it. "I wish you both the best," Serena whispered and quickly hung up the phone.

When the phone rang again, she looked at the caller id and turned off the phone. Although she didn't love Seiya, she cared about him and thought he cared for her too. She hoped that in time, she would grow to love him as her love for Darien would have hopefully diminish, but now that was no longer a possibility. She crawled into bed and tried not to think about what just happened and the future. However her heart refused to listen to her mind as tears trailed down her face.

A soft dinging sounded, alerting Serena to a new email. Wiping her tears furiously, she went to open her email. The senders sent a smile to her face.

Dear Serena,

How are you doing Sweetheart? We miss you terribly. Life here in our new home isn't the same without your cheer and warmth. I know that we agreed that you can stay in California to finish your senior year of high school, but we want you to know that if you change your mind, there is a room waiting for you here.

We love you and look forward to hearing from you soon.

P.S. Please tell Darien we said hi and hope he is doing well.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Serena read the email three more times before shutting down her computer. Only one thought repeated in her mind, but she decided the best thing to do now was to sleep so she can think with a clear head.

Turning off the light, she quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the telephone conversation and thoughts running through her mind.


End file.
